The Seasons Four
by n00dles
Summary: All while they're just getting to know the Avengers and the Jedi, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Elsa must come together as a super team of their own to face down a new threat to their world. Set in a Disney/Marvel(Cinematic)/Star Wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My third story in a line of "Disney-verse" crossovers. Here I wanted to do a grand combo of Marvel and Star Wars with the CGI Disney Princesses and turn them into a super team. Collectively, the four of them will have superpowers and equipment from both universes. This is a sequel to two parallel stories that introduced them separately. It's NOT NECESSARY TO READ THOSE as everything will be explained and there will be some filler.**

 **Here goes…**

* * *

 **Rapunzel and Merida**

* * *

The sun was already shining at six in the morning, and Merida was about to start her day in the Kingdom of Corona with shooting practice. She rose from her bed, went out her door, and into the castle hallway to go right for her pre-prepared breakfast. Spotting the meal in the kitchen, she tore right through it in less than five minutes. She never really cared what it was, as long as it was nutritious and gave her the proper mindset to go about her day.

She went back to her room to grab her two sets of bow and arrows. Yes, two of them. The first was a conventional wooden set. The other was peculiar. It was unlike anything else in her world. Powered by electricity, it contained a quiver complete with a small assortment of 'trick' arrows, and switches on the bow to select them. Explosives, gas, and electric shock arrows were all there in addition to regular arrows, all made from alien materials. It was surely far from a normal shooting practice, and had been that way for a few weeks.

Before her arrival in Corona, Merida spent centuries held in suspended animation by extraterrestrials. They were only able to return her to her planet at the time they did because they finally attained the means to cure her of her injuries, and then some. Before being abducted by them she suffered severe burns at the hand of a dragon and fell to the bottom of a lake, fighting on the behalf of Dunbroch. She changed fate yet again, but it took a severe toll on her body. Luckily, the aliens wanted to know more about her planet, so they kept her alive and studied her. The super soldier serum they gave her not only healed her injuries, but made her stronger, faster, more durable, and more agile than the fittest humans on her planet. Her already formidable archery skills increased to an absurd level as well. She quickly found herself firing off multiple arrows at once with great accuracy and even sniping down moving targets while looking the other way.

* * *

As soon as she was deep enough into the forest, she set things up for round one, the conventional shooting practice.

"Alright Max! Here we go!"

It didn't start any much different than it was when she was doing it in DunBroch. The drill simply consisted of hitting targets as she rode along. But it wouldn't take too long before she finished the first round and started mixing things up. She stopped Maximus so she could get her other set, and went at the course again.

 _"Blue, electric. Red, explosive. Green, gas."_

It was easy enough for her to remember which colored targets she designated for which arrows. It was going to be quite a bit harder for her to tee up the correct arrow consistently. Using a tiny fraction of the same kind of energy found in lightning to pick out the arrows for her was still baffling. She was amazed she could even do it in high pressure situations already.

"Ready for round two, then?"

Max nodded. Merida gave him a kick to signal him to take off onto the same course at full speed. Every target already had a wooden arrow in it from her previous run, but now she had to use a bit more of her brain power. The first target was a blue colored one, so she pressed down her ring finger to select an electric arrow out of her quiver before pulling it back on her bow to fire it in one motion. Bullseye. The second was about three hundred feet ahead of her, and it was a red one. She pressed down her middle finger to get an explosive arrow out. It would be another bullseye, but she flinched as the minor explosion sent a little debris her way. She was finally starting to gain confidence.

When she first started doing the drill she was only concerned about hitting the correct arrow with the correct target. But now she got good enough to be just as much concerned with getting accurate shots off. She had gotten used to her enhanced physiology enough that she wanted to get even crazier.

"Okay Max. I need you to stay here. The final course only needs me."

He gave her a look.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to be shooting arrows from your back _all_ the time now, am I?"

The final exercise was way more challenging than anything she was used to doing. She would be jumping over and off of rocks and logs everywhere, flipping, spinning, and zigzagging her way through. It required her to use her speed, agility, explosiveness, and dexterity along with her aim at the fullest to get it done. Sometimes she was getting arrows off even while midair or midair and upside down. But none of that really wore her down all that quickly. She went at it for a good five minutes without breaking a sweat or losing her focus.

" _Whoa!_ "

Merida was stunned still as she saw and heard Rapunzel come out of nowhere to catch her arrow before it could hit the intended target.

"Punz! I could have shot you!" Merida snapped.

"But you didn't. I'm ridiculously fast, remember? That was nothing."

Rapunzel had a story very much connected with Merida's. The same aliens that abducted and experimented on Merida did the same to her as well. The cosmic radiation she was exposed to gave her back her healing powers without the need for an incantation, and a whole lot more. She was turned into a walking solar battery, and had to ability to unleash solar rays from her body. She could magically have her long blonde hair or get rid of it and go back to being a short brunette instantly at any time she wanted, and could control its movement and change its length with her mind. Being able to summon and de-summon it allowed her to swing through forests. She could also get it stuck onto flat surfaces as well, allowing her to swing off buildings and homes.

If Merida was a near-superhuman, Rapunzel was deeply so. She was strong enough to uproot trees with her bare hands without any trouble, and her body was resilient enough to withstand being thrown to the ground from a multi-story height. Her senses were acute enough to not be fooled by basic magical illusions. She could jump higher than the tops of the tallest forest trees, do superhuman acrobatics, and at her fastest, was too fast to be accurately tracked by the naked eye.

"Still think I should invite Anna and Elsa over?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I just think that given what I've been through and given the evidence that they've had alien contact, we should just talk things together. I mean, we may be the only people on the planet that know about them. They put it to good use too and warned us that we could be targeted for leverage in no time. And apparently our entire solar system is magically warded. Who knows what happened for them to find us here. It's not like it will take them days or weeks to come here anyway."

"Yeah, but it's gonna take days just to get the message to them. Here's to hoping nothing happens during that time."

* * *

" _To Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle,_

 _I'd like to cordially invite you to an informal meeting with me and a newcomer here in Corona. Her name is Merida. Apparently, some aliens kept her alive and asleep for centuries. We both got some long stories to tell you, and I was hoping that you two could shed some light on them. Yes, I know you can get here quickly. You have a spaceship."_

Rapunzel quietly sat in the castle library, checking over her written message over again and making sure she said everything she wanted to say.

"Knock knock," Merida interrupted, "Anything to report?"

"Well, my little message is almost good to go. I was thinking we insist they get here within hours of them getting the message, but it feels a bit harsh."

"Hmmm...let's just tell them to get here within a few days. That should get the point across."

"I guess. I mean, assuming normally these aliens can get access the galaxy in a few days or less, and they have instant communication. Just feels awkward doing this with people who have that kind of tech, you know?"

"If it works, it works."

"I'll put that in there and hand it off to the messenger then."

Rapunzel finished up before placing her head down on the table.

"Tired out?" Merida asked her.

"Nah. I think I'm suffering a bit of PTSD, you know?"

"Errrr...what's that?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder. Whenever someone goes through some violent and high stakes times, like a soldier in a war, after coming home they start having some mental issues."

Rapunzel would never forget what Mother Gothel put her through. She would never forget her 'mother' being risen from the dead, from her ashes, and coming back to threaten their entire world, all in an attempt just to obtain absolute immortality.

What was buried in the center of the planet was one of five cosmic artifacts with immense power, the Infinity Stones. Rapunzel herself was hit with radiation from the Power and Soul stones. What Gothel wanted, however, was a more potent one, the Reality stone, known to them as the 'Nexus of Wonder'. She would have been able to grant herself absolute immortality with it, but it would have also caused disastrous effects. Rapunzel not only had to get used to her newfound power, but the responsibility that came with it as well. She had to confront her past and practically save the world at the same time with Merida at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna and Elsa**

* * *

"Hey no fair! You can't use snowmen to win!" Anna facetiously protested.

"Well I'm not the one that's dodging everything!" Elsa rebutted.

Anna and Elsa were having one of their 'usual' snowball fights in the castle courtyard, but it was everything except usual. For a brief time after the Great Thaw, snowball fights between them were always lopsided in Elsa's favor. Once she gained control over her massive powers of winter, ice, and snow, all she needed to do was rely on her infinite supply of snowballs for the win. But little did they know that Anna had some power of her own. Elsa wished she had seen it earlier, and figured that years of isolation would leave evidence of it too insignificant to raise an eyebrow. She was scratching her head over Anna's dual-existing grace and clumsiness, but now she knew. She truly understood that her sister was more than just a spare. Much, much more.

Whenever Anna wasn't paying attention or distracted she would indeed do very clumsy things. Whenever she was feeling it she was something else altogether. Anna never knew she was using the Force to scale and caper across castle roofs so casually. She never knew using it to spring high into the air or slide down stair rails very quickly without hurting herself. She never realized she was using it to bat a wolf away and punch a grown man airborne off a ship with little effort. It was only fully brought to their attention a few weeks after the Thaw.

Anna was lucky to meet someone who could train her to use it. She later suspected that it was the whole 'will of the Force' that would bring none other than Leia Organa Solo to such an isolated and primitive planet as hers, even though she didn't fully understand the whole concept. She was even luckier to be led to a genie, wishing to be put in a time chamber so she could receive enough training in time to take on Arendelle's immediate threats.

"You know the boundaries, Anna!"

"It's not like I'm gonna leave the roof on the other side!"

Anna had Force leaped from the ground onto the roof to try and gain mobility options while being bombarded by snowballs. There wasn't much snow there, unlike the six inches Elsa placed on the courtyard floor. She found it easier to dodge and propel snowballs back with the Force from above. Plus she didn't want to contend with Elsa's personal gang of snowmen on the ground, even though she was weaving, spinning, and flipping through it all at blinding speeds with ease. She had gotten so used to utilizing every bit of space she could that Elsa had to set up some 'house rules'. The roof was fair game, but everything outside the courtyard boundaries was off-limits.

Observing the seemingly disadvantageous position, Elsa upped her antics and conjured larger snowballs. Anna, however, responded with more intensity. Undyingly keeping her head in the game, she punched and kicked apart the hunks of snow at a fantastic rate, one after another, and another.

"You can't stay up there forever you know!" Elsa loudly reminded her.

Anna knew it. At some point Elsa could turn the roof against her, likely placing more snow on it and enchanting it to attack Anna by itself. If Elsa was going to play dirty, Anna would as well.

She jumped back down to the courtyard floor and began Force pushing Elsa's own snowmen at her. Now Elsa was in trouble. Sure, Anna couldn't completely avoid being hit moving through swarm of snowballs, but Elsa could not take the heavy collisions. She realized it was getting a bit too dangerous and promptly got rid of her snowmen.

"OK Anna I think we've had enough," Elsa panted.

"You think?"

Elsa tiredly waved her hand to get rid of the snow, returning the area to mild fall temperatures.

"Kristoff!"

Spotting the Official Ice Master and Deliverer returning, Anna energetically ran towards him to give him a hug and kiss.

"Whoa! Anna-"

"How was your day?"

"It was…uh…good," he responded, "You know, we could really use a beam sword like yours on the job."

"Oh my gosh. For the last time, it's called a lightsaber."

"Anyways," Elsa butt in, "you wouldn't have happened to have asked your family about Hans yet, have you?"

"I did, and they basically said the same thing they said to your parents. Fear will be our enemy. Not sure what they're saying this time around, but I don't think there's any other place out there that has anyone like you two together, let alone royalty. People are scared of things they don't understand, and Hans obviously took advantage of that. If an assassination attempt doesn't work, get everyone you can think of that would be scared of a queen with massive ice powers and a princess with…what do you call it again?"

"They call it 'the Force'," Anna answered him, "It's the universe's natural living energy, created by all living beings…or things, connects everything together, and I can use it to-"

"To jump higher, run faster, punch harder, sense things, do telekinesis …I mean I get magic and ice powers, but I still have trouble wrapping my head around that."

"Well, that very power has helped keep this kingdom in one piece on more than one occasion," Elsa reminded him, "The organization she trained with may only consider her an apprentice, but around here she's a knight."

"And what about that human-looking alien that trained you?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Well, I've been promised some strange way for me to remotely communicate with her and the rest of her folks."

"Remotely? Uhhhh...what do you mean by that?"

"Like, I don't need to be face to face to actually talk with them. They have gadgets that send out signals to let people hear each other's voices and see them in real time from light years away."

"Okay. Now I'm completely stumped. Isn't that just magic?"

"Well I'm pretty sure cavemen would be baffled by the concept of ice harvesting," Elsa noted, "That's just how technology goes."

Anna would still forget just how lucky she was. Hans held Arendelle hostage and had a legitimate plan to try and take it over once more, that time with borrowed magic. Sure, they might have figured out a way to drive him out anyway, but still. Anna's Force ability proved to be much more than a match for him, and they were lucky to get her trained at that time. Nevertheless, it only perpetuated external fears of Arendelle further. The reveal of Elsa's ice and snow powers was already quite a lot to take in already, but the discovery of the Force in their world complicated things even further. Kristoff was right. People fear things they don't understand. Their fear led to anger, anger to hate, and their hate, led to conflict.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she burst into the throne room. "Some messenger from Corona came here!"

"Corona? Why?"

"Apparently Rapunzel herself requested a friendly meeting with them. She wants us to officially meet a newcomer who was apparently abducted by aliens. Her name is Merida."

"And I'm guessing she knew we wouldn't be strangers to that at all. I mean, you did take a spaceship to visit there within mere hours."

"Yep. She actually says she's expecting us soon…like within two days soon."

"That time frame sounds quite a bit generous. I also had another invite coming in from a certain Adam and Belle, and they're not expecting us until two weeks. Well let's get the ship ready."

The two assuredly made their way out through the castle courtyard and out a mountainside kingdom entrance to a spot not far away. Anna had been hiding the extraterrestrial nature of her training and her ship for quite a while before telling the entire kingdom they could use it to their advantage.

"Okay. I know it's here, but all we gotta do is figure out exactly where. Think you can use some snow?"

Elsa obliged. She summoned a thin layer of snow above them that would drop down at once and reveal the ship's location.

"There it is," Elsa said as she pointed.

Witnessing Elsa use her powers was always a special feeling for Anna. Every time she did it, Anna would sense an anomaly in the Force. In fact, simply being in her sister's presence was an exotic experience, one that she had gotten used to. Even when compared to Force sensitives off-world, Elsa was clearly different. Anna couldn't help but feel so ordinary next to her big sister, despite her own flavor of uniqueness.

They went towards the snowy silhouette of the ship and opened up the entry hatch. The ship Anna received from the Jedi Order was a triangle shaped shuttle that could fold its bottom two "wings" to land, and possessed a cloaking device. Anna always left it active to prevent drawing attention, even in the somewhat secluded location it was at.

Onboard, Anna switched on her astromech droid, R8-A5, and pulled out a map.

"Eight, plot an atmospheric course for this place," Anna instructed as she pointed at Rapunzel's kingdom.

The droid chirped affirmatively and plotted a course in the ship's computer. Then he beeped to remind Anna of something else.

"Sorry, still trying to learn how to understand you. Could you use a translator please?"

After R8 finished plotting a course he displayed a hologram of Leia.

"A message from Leia. Well this is new…"

" _Anna, if you are seeing this now, then it means that we have finished setting up communications infrastructure around your planet, secretly mind you. You will be able to talk with us via holograms. Also, if you look in one of the compartments on your ship I've also provided com-links, which will allow you to communicate with each other over vast intra-planet distances. Don't worry. I knew you might want to use your ship for long trips. May the Force be with you._ "

The hologram shut off.

"Oh my god," Anna gasped, "This is…this is awesome! I mean I'm still a bit uncomfortable about contacting aliens-"

"Wait, I'm wondering how far away we can actually talk with each other."

"Beats me, she never said. But you could practically keep everything here under control from the other side of the planet!"

"Yes, I know, but us not being here puts Arendelle at a huge disadvantage should it be attacked, especially from supernatural forces."

"Pfft! We could get back here in no time! This thing is unbelievably fast by our standards! Besides, I don't even think other kingdoms beside Corona know we have a space ship."

Elsa took a deep breath. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Hey Kristoff, I need you to hold down the fort again," Elsa came up to him and asked.

"Uhhh…for what reason?"

"I wish you could come, but Rapunzel has invited us down to Corona again. And since we have the means to get down there within a few hours, I figured it would be best if we could go without announcing to the world that I'm gone. Without both of us, Arendelle is just an ordinary small kingdom only protected by mountains. Here."

Elsa handed Kristoff one of the com-links.

"Press this button right here and talk into this thing if you wanna communicate us or have any emergencies. Nothing big is going on this week, and all I need you to do is mediate the conversations between Arendelle's top officials. Which I know you can do."

"Wait, wait. How do I use this again?"

"Like this."

Elsa pushed the button on the com-link, causing it to beep twice.

"Try it out. I have the other end of it here."

Kristoff hesitantly pushed the button and spoke. "Uhhh...hel...lo?"

He admired the technology in awe as he heard his voice echoing over the other com-link on Elsa's wrist.

"Are we good?"

"Well…that'll do it. I'm starting to like this actually."

"Great."

Elsa made her way back into the castle for Anna's room. Upon arrival, she gave a familiar rhythmic knock.

 _Knock...knock...kno-knock...knock...knock._

"Anna? How's the packing going along?" Elsa started.

"Amazing almost done," Anna answered, "Feels different packing so little...in a good way."

"I know the feeling. People don't usually pack for less than a week most of the time. Speaking of which, I should probably get around to finish packing up my stuff."

Elsa knew what Anna was on about. They would only pack for three days total, in contrast to the conventional week-long one-way trip just to get down there to begin with. It would surely revolutionize things if entire populations got their hands on the kind of tech found in their ship. But alas, they had to keep it a secret for strategic purposes. Arendelle's enemies would make quick work of a single, relatively small space ship if they ever found out.

"Uh Anna? Where's your lightsaber?" Elsa asked as Anna came out of her room.

"Hiding it under my dress," she said.

Elsa sighed and smiled suggestively as the two of them shared a brief awkward silence.

"What?" Anna rebutted, "I couldn't think of anywhere else to hide it. Everything above the waist is too tight for that. Don't wanna look too conspicuous, you know?"

"Heh...you're kinda right about that," Elsa chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Four Meet**

* * *

 ** _Filler: Anna's shot blocking training_**

 _"Here. Let's try this without your sight," Leia said as she put a blindfold on Anna._

 _"How am I supposed to do this if I can't see? I'm already struggling with my eyes wide open."_

 _"Your eyes can fool you. Don't use them and trust your gut."_

 _"And uhhh...how would I do that?"_

 _Elsa secretly conjured a snowball. "Remember that time when you somehow kind of felt an arrow going for the back of my head?" Elsa remarked, "You knew it was gonna happen a good couple milliseconds before it actually did. I think she means you do it like this."_

 _Anna suddenly experienced a warm pulse of feeling that corresponded to Elsa's snowball coming, which she dodged without hesitation._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"See?"_

 _Elsa ordered her ice remote to prepare to fire tiny snowballs at high speeds towards Anna again. As Anna reignited her practice saber, she focused on the same feeling. After a few hiccups, she managed to block ten shots in a row._

 _"Great," Leia congratulated her, "Now let's up this a bit."_

 _Leia signaled Elsa to conjure two more ice remotes to fire at Anna, and at a higher clip._

 _"Geez!" Anna exclaimed._

 _She was blocking them, but she felt she was struggling to keep up. It was like she was at the mercy of a lethal snow storm. A single hit from any speck of snow would virtually put her down for the count. But despite how daunting it was, she came around to embracing the intensity she could feel through the Force. She could feel it pushing her faster, and harder._

 _"Don't worry," Leia assured her, "You're doing good."_

 _After a few more seconds, Leia ordered Elsa to stop the snowball fire._

 _"Listen. I know it's scary at first, but you gotta stay in the moment," Leia coached, "You gotta do what feels right, right then and there, no matter what. And I know that's what you did saving your sister against that Hans guy. You didn't think about anything else. When you use your eyes and your eyes alone, you over think things, expect too much, and don't experience things as they are."_

* * *

"Where do you think we should hide the ship?" Anna asked.

"Let's just set it down a bit into the forest. I'll conjure us up something to cover the last mile," Elsa suggested.

"Fair enough. I'll put it down where I was last time...or some place close to that."

Anna completed the ship's descent and set it down at a very familiar secluded location. She made sure she shut off the ship's engines completely and had the cloaking device turned on before stepping outside.

"Well, what should I create to get us to the bridge?" Elsa inquired, "I could do a slideway, or snow horses..."

"How 'bout speeders?"

"Uhhh...speeders?"

"Small hover vehicles. I saw these things flying around while I was visiting Coruscant. Just give us ones that we can mount like horses, but lower to the ground, and much faster."

Elsa paused for a few moments to think about it before conjuring two ice speeders. "Something like this?"

"Wow. You're good. Just make these things dissolve right before we get there so no one sees. And put some handle bars here to hang onto. Trust me. You're gonna want to."

Elsa got on her ice speeder, placed her hands on the bars, and set off.

"Whoaaa!"

"Told ya," Anna scoffed after Elsa left. She proceeded to get on her own speeder and set off in a comparatively casual fashion. "Easy as pie."

* * *

"I know they're coming. Theoretically my message should have reached Arendelle a few hours ago," Rapunzel told Merida.

"You sure?"

"Well, I'm still not sure exactly how fast these things are, but I know for a fact these things can get here from Arendelle in less than an hour. And we have a pretty big relationship with them since it's in the family."

The two were interrupted by a door knock from one of the castle servants, Wilshire.

"Hey your majesties, did you schedule a meeting with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

"We sure did," Rapunzel answered.

"Well, I should probably tell you. You're cousins are quite literally behind me. Should I let 'em in?"

"Oh, yeah! Absolutely."

The main library double doors latched open to reveal Anna and Elsa standing right before them.

"Anna! Elsa!" Rapunzel greeted them. She went forward to hug both of them at the same time. "What's happening up there in Arendelle?"

Anna spoke first. "Well, ummm...we..."

"We have quite the story to tell you," Elsa finished her, "I'm assuming this is Merida?"

"Yeah. Merida these are my cousins, Anna and Elsa."

Merida gave both of them a warm welcome. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's with the hair?" she asked.

"That's part of our long story," Elsa responded.

"Here, this table's got enough room for the four of us," Rapunzel directed them.

"I was born with incredibly powerful ice magic," Elsa started, "I'm sure it's the reason for the hair. But my parents weren't particularly great at raising me with them. The powers are heavily tied to my emotions. They put me in isolation and told me to hide it after an accident. They wouldn't let me see anyone else in the world, not even Anna. They told me 'conceal, don't feel'. This caused a lot of problems in the long run. In fact, the ice powers turned into a disaster on my coronation day and I lost complete control. Rapunzel and Eugene were there, they could tell you all about it. I was a hot mess, no pun intended. I had to learn to undo all the negative ideology I was raised with. I had to learn to let it all go.

"My inner journey completed the full circle when Anna saved me from getting sliced by Hans. She'll tell you all about him, by the way. It was at that moment that I learned to stop putting everyone else on a pedestal along with full self-acceptance. It was the first time I ever saw someone truly care about me, let alone willingly taking a sword for me. I gained control of my powers for the first time in my life. It sure was some trip."

"Wow. And errrr…who was this Hans?" Merida asked.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna answered, "I met him at the Coronation Day party. I guess you could say I had a pretty shallow idea of love at the time. I jumped on the first handsome guy I saw because I was isolated for most of my life like Elsa was. It turned out he played Prince Charming just to try and kill Elsa so he could take the throne. Really wish I knew how much of a giant jerk he was. After Elsa un-froze the kingdom I gave him a monstrous punch to the face. Wouldn't stop him from coming after us again, though."

"Sounds like quite the schemer," Merida remarked.

"At that point I started questioning whether I was truly the only sister born with powers," Elsa interrupted, "And I was right. I mean, you barely threw your arm out there and he went flying overboard. Not to mention you have a history of running around the castle doing incredibly acrobatic things, scaling roofs, and haven't ever gotten close to injuring yourself. Anna, I think it's time you tell them about the Force."

"So that's what it is," Rapunzel realized.

"Yeah, my previous visit here was too short to tell you everything," Anna said. She took a deep breath. "I…could straight up tell you first or I can show you."

"Show us, why not?"

"Well," Anna sighed as she got up out of her seat, "here goes nothing."

Without warning, Anna drew on the Force to leap over their table in a sideways spin. She landed perfectly behind Rapunzel and touched her on the shoulders, causing Merida to flinch. "Hi there."

Anna then quickly disappeared in a blur, leaving the room out the door they came and straight outside. She stopped when she reached one of the library windows to give a few knocks on the glass, surprising them again. She then ran back inside in the same fashion. The whole sequence took a mere four seconds.

"So, you're fast too?" Merida asked.

"Yep, and there's more," Anna replied, "Hang on to your seat."

Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate before telekinetically lifting Merida's seat a few feet into the air.

"Well...I'm impressed," Merida said.

Anna gently set her back down.

"So what exactly is this 'Force'?" Merida inquired, "Seems just like magic to me."

"Yeah, that's what we both thought, but I got tested for that and it came out negative. The people who trained me told me that the Force is the universe's natural energy that's created by all living things. It surrounds everything and connects everything together. Not my words."

"The people who trained you?"

"That's where the aliens come in...or just a human from another planet. You can call destiny on this one, but I'm just lucky I got trained by someone qualified enough, and right when we needed it. Our family already has a history of trouble with special powers, if you know what I mean."

"I'm pretty sure it was your fate," Merida remarked.

"So, strength, speed, agility, telekinesis...what else you got?" Rapunzel asked.

"I got an alien weapon as well," Anna confidently told her. She reached under her dress to pull her lightsaber out before moving away from their table. "Watch out." She ignited it once she was far enough away, receiving "whoa's" from Rapunzel and Merida as she did so. "They call these things lightsabers. They're basically swords made of plasma, the same kind of stuff suns are made of. This'll slice through almost anything. You'd either need to get some rare stuff not found on this planet or enchant something to block this thing."

Merida and Rapunzel keenly observed Anna twirling her lightsaber around. They noticed the green color of the blade, and the distinct wooing sound it made as it moved through the air.

"So, you guys both have stories to tell us?" Anna asked as she retracted her lightsaber.

"Uhhh…Merida?" Rapunzel hesitated, "You wanna go first?"

"Well…I'm not sure how much this will stun you, but I'm way older than I look. Try three centuries," she told everyone.

"Centuries?!" Anna gasped, "Are you immortal or something?"

"Actually, I was placed in a state of what they call 'suspended animation'. The guys that found me kept me asleep and from aging. Still can't believe how it happened. From my time we hadn't even thought of the concept of aliens from outer space yet. But anyway. I used to be a princess from the Kingdom of DunBroch. It's still there today, but things were way different back then. We were a warrior culture first, and I obviously grew up with that as you can tell with my bow here, but I had a lot of obstacles to jump through. Girls and women fighting with weapons weren't exactly looked at proudly. In fact me doing it put me at odds with my mum. Big odds.

"I wanted to get her to accept me, and my fate would lead me to a witch, quite literally. You see where I'm from there are these blue critters we like to call the Wisps, which will physically lead you to your fate. When I got there I asked her to give me the means to 'change' my mother. And it did change her…into a bear. Her bear form would have been permanent after the second sunrise if I didn't change her back by then. I had to fix it by mending the bond torn by pride, my pride. And I pretty much did, I had to. From that day onward I pretty much became DunBroch's number one hero. I led them into battles and gave them lots of inspiration. But it ended for me in an act of self-sacrifice. We had to go up against a dragon. I went to the witch again to ask for some poison arrows, but she could only make so many. Out on the battlefield I got him, but not before I got burned and fell into a lake. I went completely blank, until I woke up again a few weeks ago."

"I'm not too sure if these are the same guys you had to deal with," Rapunzel butt in, "When we met them face to face we saw some that looked human and some that had blue skin. They were sort of outcasts that wanted to learn more about us. They felt bad about letting Merida die so they kept her alive until they got the means to permanently heal her. And what they gave her did a lot more than just that. The juice they gave her made her more physically capable than the most able people around, and is practically superhuman. And when they came back here to send Merida back they brought me up. Long story short, a guy named Adam Warlock experimented on me too, and now I'm massively superhuman."

"Really? Since when?" Anna questioned.

"Since around the same time Merida came back to this planet," Rapunzel answered.

"I guess you guys also didn't have much time for that last time," Elsa remarked.

"Anyway, how superhuman are you?" Anna asked.

"Well, speed wise I'd love to have a race with you, cause I'm really fast as well. Can jump high like you too, though not as gracefully. But strength wise I can pull entire trees from the ground without a problem at all, and I've taken some pretty heavy hits and come back alive and kicking. Blasting power and super senses too. The usual suspects, but there's more than that. I should probably show you first."

She reached out her hand and summoned her long hair, getting "whoa's" from Anna and Elsa right back at her. She then made it disappear, leaving only her normal short brunette hair to show.

"You got your hair back?" Elsa inquired.

"I still don't quite get what they did to me, but now I can have my long hair back or my short hair at will and I can control it with my mind. And I can stick it to surfaces."

"Look, maybe should all get outside show we can do a show and tell properly," Elsa suggested, "We could risk having a few accidents in here."

"Good idea," Rapunzel agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I will be introducing several Marvel characters that have not been on screen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films or TV shows (yet). These include: Dr. Strange and Bullseye. You can look them up if you don't know who they are. Spider-Man, Lizard, Doc Ock, and Venom will also be introduced and are assumed to be completely new versions that are a part of the MCU and not from Sony's movies. You can Google the Marvel movie rights for more info. Disney owns all the characters, I don't.**

* * *

 **Through the portal to NYC**

* * *

"So, which one of us wants to go first?" Anna asked.

"I'll go," Merida requested.

They brought themselves just beyond the entry bridge and into the nearby forest so they each could show off.

"Well, first off as you can see I decided to bring out my special set. This bow is obviously alien. In fact, the whole thing is made of some special materials. I've got arrows that can explode, shock you, or release gas when hit," she began. She then fired off an explosive arrow at a group of rocks about two hundred feet away and admired Anna and Elsa's reactions. "I'm glad I was left with this. But these arrows weren't that effective when I had to go up against a bunch of vampires unfortunately. They sure do pack the power, though. Wish I had these back in my day. But I would have liked your…errrr…lightsaber more there Anna."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Anna answered, "This thing is pretty hard to handle unless you have a ridiculous presence of mind like I do with the Force. I basically have a sixth sense that allows me to detect things before they happen and could pretty much replace the other five if it had to happen."

"What makes it hard to handle?"

"Here." Anna pulled out and ignited her lightsaber. "Just try to move it real slowly. Be careful."

Merida took gentle hold of it and tilted it steadily just as Anna advised. She subsequently observed the weapon's gyroscopic effect. "Wow. It's like this thing wants to keep moving."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Doesn't seem that impossible for me though."

Merida retracted Anna's lightsaber and gave it back to her.

"Punz, how 'bout you?" Elsa requested.

"Okay. See this big rock here?" Rapunzel asked. It was pretty heavy, at least eighty pounds. But she picked it up over her head without a problem a problem. She then heaved it a good six hundred feet away.

"Whoa-"

"Race you for it Anna!"

Without warning, Rapunzel took off in a blur and super sped towards where the rock had landed. A couple of milliseconds later Anna took off in a blur as well. To her surprise, she caught her cousin easily, and went straight past her as if she were standing still. She handily won the impromptu race despite Rapunzel getting a head start.

"Uhhh…I guess I should ask what took you so long?" Anna hesitantly said.

"Are you serious?" Rapunzel gasped, "You're insane. Do you even know how fast you were going?"

"I don't know, but it had to be up there."

"Well, how 'bout a race back...without touching the ground."

"Oh come on Punz there's no way that's fair-"

Again without warning, Rapunzel leaped into the air and summoned her long blonde hair to start a hair slinging sequence through the forest.

"Wooo-hooo!"

If Anna wanted to play by her rules, she would have to get off the ground as well. That wouldn't be a problem at all for her. She had already been jumping on and off castle roofs all her life, and certainly was no stranger to air time. Indeed, she quickly launched herself from the ground up to the top of the nearest tree without hesitation, a height that was at least a good thirty feet up. She went on to do her best to chase Rapunzel, hopping from tree to tree. While she did manage to catch up a bit, it was difficult to maintain her balance. Rapunzel would get there first.

"Okay fine," Anna jokingly grumbled, "You win."

"You still coulda had me," Rapunzel conceded.

The four remained silent for a few seconds as Rapunzel and Anna caught their breath a bit.

"So, errrrm…Elsa. You said your hair was because of your ice powers?" Merida questioned.

"Yeah. And this is why I brought everyone out here. Our mild fall temperatures is about to turn into a winter wonderland," Elsa warned. Keeping her word, she waved her hand up into the air to bring the temperatures to just below freezing and start a light snow shower. She smiled as she observed Merida's impressed reaction.

"Whoa. This is amazing!" Merida exclaimed, "How big can you make these storms?"

"Enough to cover-"

Suddenly, the storm stopped completely and the temperatures quickly rose. The four of them looked over to see they were being interrupted by the grand entrance of a handsome man in an exotic costume, complete with a cape and a body suit. They looked at him in amazement as he clearly displayed his magical prowess levitating in the air and holding an aura in both his hands.

"Can we, uh…help you?" Rapunzel first asked him.

He softly floated back down to the ground and his auras vanished. "I know the man that gave you your power," he began, "And I have a lot of answers for all four of you. If you want them, I suggest you come with me."

"Wait, what?" Anna interjected, "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I am Sorcerer Supreme, the master of the mystic arts. And yes, I am not from around here. I have been told who the four of you are already. I know the man who gave Miss Rapunzel here her power, and I know all about the being known as Thanos."

"Thanos? Wait…Thanos…I've heard that name before. Master Luke was telling me all about this big new threat coming along. What's his deal?"

"I have acquaintances who can tell you all about him. Which is why you should come with me."

The four of them silently looked at each other before huddling up to discuss. They knew what he was on about.

"Should we trust him?" Merida whispered.

"He's okay. I'm not getting any bad vibes from him," Anna quietly told everyone.

"Errrrr…vibes?"

"The whole Force thing allows me to sense people's energy. And I know what dark vibes feel like, trust me."

They turned back around to address Dr. Strange.

"I hope Arendelle will be fine," Elsa worried, "They're kinda powerless without us."

"I warded the place," Strange assured them, "And here as well. Anyone with violent intentions will not be able to get close. I have my bases covered."

"O…kayyyy. Where are you taking us?" Rapunzel asked.

"Through a portal to planet in a galaxy many light years away. It will be a quick trip. Let me just teleport you there first."

He directed everyone to link up before teleporting away, respawning at a place very familiar to Rapunzel.

"Hey guys? Do you realize where we are?" Rapunzel alerted them.

"Isn't this the tower you spent eighteen whole years in?" Elsa asked.

"I chose to place the portal here since it's the most hidden location I could find," Strange told them. He led them over to the waterfall and revealed a major green glow at the bottom of it. "The portal is down there. All you need to do is jump in. We will do it together. One…two…three!"

* * *

The four of them and Dr. Strange landed face flat against the ground in a weird area. They brought themselves onto their feet shaking off the rough effects of the trip. The place possessed a distinct smell and was slightly cool, wet, and damp. Before one of them could ask where they were, Strange opened up a hatch and led them out into a back alley. It wouldn't be long before they reached a main street.

The four of them did not know what to make of New York City. Merida and Rapunzel had seen a vision before of what a large metropolis like, but it was still a complete shock to all of them except Anna. The cars, car horns, sirens, building utilities, the people everywhere, all of it seemed very overstimulating at first.

"This is New York City. Eight million people live here, and that's just a fraction of the seven billion that are on the planet you're standing on right now."

"Seven billion?!" Merida gasped.

"Yes. Our world has advanced enough technologically to support large populations. But there are civilizations elsewhere in this galaxy that are even more advanced, and have mastered interstellar travel."

Strange waved his hand to transform the clothes he was wearing to normal street clothes.

"So, any starships around here?" Anna questioned.

"They have come here before, but they do not do it often."

"Gotcha. It's just...I've been to a big city on an alien world before, but it covered the entire planet and there were flying ships everywhere. The buildings were humongous too. Compared to them these guys don't look that intimidating."

"Wow," Rapunzel chimed in, "I'm not too sure how you can build buildings any bigger than these."

"Oh they do it," Anna responded, "Trust me."

"How do people even get up these things?" Rapunzel wondered, "I'm sure there's some cool technology in place of the stairs, right?"

"They're called elevators," Strange replied.

Strange led them down another block before turning left onto Park Avenue.

"I must tell you, you aren't the first ones to come here from your world," Strange told them, "We had a young lady by the name of Giselle pop up right under Times Square through a very similar portal a few years ago. I investigated it and recreated one myself."

"And I'm assuming that's the one you took us through?" Elsa asked.

"Precisely. And she's here in this city if you'd like to meet her."

They would go another few blocks before arriving at a prominent skyscraper with a large 'A' in a circle at the top of it.

"This is where you'll meet the people I told you about," Strange said.

They went in through one of the many sets of double glass doors at the entrance. At the front desk was a security guard.

"We're here to see Mr. Stark," Strange told him, "May I call him to confirm?"

The guard directed him to an intercom to have a chat with him.

"Stark. It's Dr. Strange. I have the four ladies you requested," he spoke into it.

"Great. Bring 'em up," he requested, "No, I don't mean that in a suggestive way. We're just here to talk."

The guard led them through the entry gates and to a bank of elevators. An elevator came down soon enough. They got on, and the security guard swiped his card and hit the button for the top floor before leaving.

As they were on their way up, the four of them continued to admire the technology, even Anna. Despite her experiences with civilizations even more advanced than the one they were visiting, it was still a far cry from home and much outside her comfort zone for her as it was for the other three. They could only anticipate the new experiences they were about to have next as they were being whisked up at high speed.

They would be greeted as soon as the elevator doors opened up. "He-hey! I'm Tony Stark. Come right in."

They marvelously followed Strange into the main area.

"Really appreciate you bringing them here. Must've been a lot of trouble bringing them here from x light years away," he remarked.

"Actually it was quite simple," Strange replied, "I went through a portal with them."

"Ah, that makes things so much easier. Well, now that you're all here, let's see if I can get your names right. Ummm...the platinum haired one is Queen Elsa of Arendelle-"

"Just call me Elsa," she interrupted him, "It's easier and I'm not even on my own planet anymore."

"Okay, and the redhead with pigtails is your sister Anna, The other redhead is Merida...wow looks like Clint and Natasha had a daughter. And uhhh...who's the brunette again?"

"I'm Rapunzel," she introduced herself.

"Ohhh...that's right. The picture I have on file is you with your ridiculously long blonde hair. Well, now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's go meet some of my buddies."

Tony directed them to a bar area where they would notice three other men and two women.

"Is that them?" one of them asked.

"Yep," Tony replied, "They managed to get here. Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, these are just some of the guys I work with. You may have already met Thor over there and he certainly gets around a lot of realms. That's Peter Parker, Dr. Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Wanda Maximoff. Pete is secretly the vigilante known as Spider-Man, don't tell anyone, and Dr. Banner transforms into a giant green monster when he's angry. Natasha is a master assassin known as Black Widow, and Wanda…still haven't figured it out yet. And last but not least, I'm the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist otherwise known as Iron Man."

They all spent a good couple minutes getting to know each other.

"There's more than just these guys," he continued, "Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. Those two are currently on a mission overseas. And a couple more that aren't here. But that's not important now. We're here to talk about Thanos."

"Indeed," Thor chimed in, "He once tried to destroy us all before with a group of cosmic artifacts known as the Infinity Stones."

Tony activated a hologram that showed what they were talking about, gaining "whoa's" again from the four as he did so.

"He failed, and my father helped scatter the stones across the universe," Thor continued. "Your planet was secretly host to one of them. I was told it was ideal since your entire system is magically warded and can only be found if you are looking for it. The layout of its landmass is also identical to the one in this realm. You might as well call it Midgard II.

"Your people are kept quiet about all of this with myths and legends introduced to you. You even possess the same beliefs about us that the humans in this realm do. All of this is for the purpose of hiding things and allowing power to grow secretly, even evading the eyes of an immensely intelligent being such as Thanos. We know not of what his agenda is now, but I have received word that he may very well find out about your secret little realm. That is something we must prevent."

"Basically we want you to be a part of our team," Tony finished him.

"Your team?" Elsa worried.

"The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes together to face down threats we never could individually, though recently we've had extraterrestrial help. Not twenty-four seven, but if he starts getting close to messing with you guys we'd like your help if we need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Another Fight in Times Square**

* * *

Back out on the streets, the four explored Times Square, inquisitively looking around for a bite to eat after a long conversation up at the Avengers tower. They went about their way rather slowly, still adjusting to everything. Eventually, they each brought themselves a smoothie and sat down on the TKTS steps.

"Not too sure if like all these people around me," Merida complained, "Everything just seems so impersonal and unfriendly."

"Ehhh…it's manageable," Rapunzel disagreed, "Let's not forget that Corona is still many times busier than the completely isolated place I grew up in. And I blended in just fine."

"I think I could like this," Anna said, "So many different people you could meet and so many things to see. I mean yeah it's kinda dirty and busy, but it's wonderful."

"I'm almost tempted to stay here," Elsa realized, "I know I still have duties as queen, but I have to deal with so much small talk in Arendelle. Here it feels like you don't have to talk to anyone, and you can just do you."

They went up the TKTS stairs and sat down on the steps to enjoy the smoothies they brought from a nearby stand.

"The clothes. Just not used to seeing a lot of girls wearing pants, and I still can't believe we're wearing them," Rapunzel noted, "I've only ever used pants whenever I knew I was gonna be in a fight. Not that there aren't any skirts around, but…"

"The ankles," Merida finished her, "I guess for the people around us it's not revealing at all."

"I kinda like it," Elsa remarked.

"Of course you would," Anna told her, "Your ice dress already shows a lot."

They would sit there drinking their smoothies for a few more minutes until their relative silence was interrupted by loud crashes nearby and subsequent screaming. They looked over behind the steps to see a number of crashed cars, followed by the entrance of four familiar looking adversaries. Yes, they already kind of knew who they were. But even though they received a brief introduction to the bad guys in the city, they were still floored to be seeing four of them within a day of being there.

The first was a masked man in a body suit holding a few playing cards in his hand, whom they recognized as Bullseye. The second was Doc Ock, a man with four mechanical tentacles with claws welded to his back. The third had the appearance of a large black humanoid creature with sharp claws for nails, sharp teeth, and a large tongue, whom they recognized as Venom. The fourth had the appearance of a humanoid lizard, whom they recognized as just 'Lizard'.

Rapunzel and Anna were the first to jump off the back side of the TKTS steps to see what was up.

"We recently heard about four lovely ladies coming in from a portal from another dimension," Venom began, "And we know it's got some things we'd very much like."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you want us to get you there and none of us will be hurt, right? Okay," Rapunzel sarcastically gloated.

"Punz wait," Anna rather quietly interrupted her, "You think they're after you-know-what?"

"No, but after everything we've learned, I'd rather not give into their demands, if that's one of them," Rapunzel whispered back.

Anna turned and cautiously approached closer. "Is that all you guys want?" she grilled them.

"There's nothing more to it than that," Venom answered.

Without warning, Merida jumped down and drew an arrow from her newly replenished quiver. She wanted to get a shot off, but couldn't as she had to dodge a flying playing card that seemed to have been coming at her at lethal velocity. The sequence threw her out of rhythm, so she tried to regain her balance and get the arrow off, but had to dodge yet another playing card.

Seeing that there was no way they could resolve the situation nonviolently, Anna ignited her lightsaber and jumped right between Merida and Bullseye intending to block the barrage of playing cards. But her first efforts would be stopped as well. Right after she landed Venom webbed her up and tossed her to the opposite side of Seventh Avenue, causing her to lose her lightsaber. Lizard leaped after Elsa standing on the steps and Rapunzel would go on to engage Doc Ock.

Looking to recover, Anna got up and spotted her lightsaber being kicked around by all the bystanders running away from the scene. She began Force pulling it back to her, but couldn't finish as Venom webbed up her outstretched hand. The lightsaber would subsequently fly through a broken storefront window and landed somewhere inside.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel summoned her long blonde hair and went for a grappling move from a distance to open things up. Doc Ock put up one of his mechanical arms to take hold of her hair. He pulled her towards him to uppercut her in the jaw with the other claw, sending her well over the TKTS booth and colliding into a few tables on the other side. She looked up to see him getting himself over the booth with his tentacles and setting himself back down to the ground on his own flesh.

"So, another one that won't go down easily," Ock snarled, "Excellent."

Getting on her feet herself, Rapunzel charged at him. She was met with another tentacle and pinned to the ground, but not before she summoned her hair to grab him by the ankles. She pulled his legs out from under him, but as she did so he tossed her back into the air. To stop herself from going back to the ground, Rapunzel fired her hair at a nearby building and began a swinging sequence. She turned herself back around the north side tower and aimed squarely for Doc Ock's face foot first, making sure to hold back or risk killing the guy. He would be hit at least sixty feet away, but he softened the blow by using his tentacles to cushion himself as he landed.

At that point he was standing on the opposite half of Times Square, and Rapunzel landed back near the TKTS booth. She decided to go right at him at an even faster speed, fast enough to leave an indiscernible trail of afterimages. As she crossed the street she perceived the cars to be barely moving at all. Yet she still could not avoid the metal arms. Doc Ock caught her again and slammed her against the ground a few times, hard enough to crumple the concrete beneath her. He then launched her through a ninth story skyscraper window.

Merida was not having any easier of a time. Bullseye kept throwing things at her with deadly accuracy and speed. It wasn't just playing cards. Bullseye was stocked up with an assortment of everyday objects that were lethal in his hands. Things like pre-made paper planes, pencils, pens, and chopsticks were all fair game for him. She spent so much time dodging that she realized she wasn't going to get an arrow off any time soon. At some point, she decided to retreat into a nearby store to ready up her second option. Yes, she now had more than just more arrows. She came into the fight wearing a device that contained a grappling hook and a canister filled with electroshock and grenade disks, courtesy of Tony Stark. It was an intriguing move on his part, as it presented a fighting style that was totally new to her. Nevertheless, she gave it a go.

With her bow away and a disc in her hand, she quickly got back up and threw it right at him. She successfully hit him in the solar plexus. Seeing him quite literally stunned by the setback, Merida took advantage and got inside melee range. On his knees, he managed to pull the disc off, but could not do anything to stop the subsequent barrage of kicks and punches from her. Merida wanted to be sure he was down for good so she could help out one of the others. A little too sure. Her final hit sent him flying good thirty feet and through the glass of the TKTS booth. In the fight's aftermath she worried she might've hurt him unnecessarily. The surprise factor of the entire situation got to her, and she couldn't believe she was actually winning the battle. But she was glad it was temporarily over anyway.

Once he was definitely down for the count, she noticed Doc Ock climbing a building to go after Rapunzel. Now she had the chance. The curly redhead archer took her bow back out and pulled out an arrow from her quiver, aiming it right at his back. After about a second or two she released her fingers to send it his direction. Before it could hit him, Doc Ock quickly reached behind him to block it, only to get electrocuted as well. The flow of current through the metal arms and his body caused him to drop straight back down to the ground.

* * *

Elsa was totally not prepared for this. She was not prepared for a big humanoid lizard attacking her. While she was no stranger to using her ice powers violently, she was perhaps the least suited for one on one combat out of the four of them. She simply lacked the tenacity and the superhuman-ness of the other three. But she had no choice but to take it to him.

As he jumped after her, her first move was a simple ice wall. It did nothing. He broke through it easily and sent her tumbling down the steps. She conjured an ice slide and a pile of snow at the bottom to soften the fall. Lizard would slide down the same thing. Elsa next created a contraption that would quickly get herself away from him to plan.

She weighed her options in that heated moment. One of her best go-to moves was to cover the entire area in snow and turn the environment against her enemy. However, doing that in such a crowded area would risk a lot of collateral damage. Instead, she decided on a much simpler course of action. She waved her hand to conjure two beasts with sufficient physical capabilities to help fight him, whom she tentatively both named 'Hank'.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, "As your creator, I need you to help me take on that guy over there. Think you can do that?"

They nodded. The 'Hanks' went at Lizard from opposite fronts with Elsa trailing the one in front of him. Lizard first tried to swipe at the one coming from behind him. The Hank dodged underneath it and tackled him to the ground, giving the second one an opportunity for a few free hits. But Lizard would break out of it and back away, giving him a chance at a counterattack. The first Hank that would run after him would be grappled and thrown overhead, sending him colliding into a car. Elsa responded by putting up ice spikes in his path and made them stronger than the wall she tried earlier. But Lizard still went right through and merely backhanded them away without a problem.

Meanwhile, Anna would have to make huge adjustments on the fly. She not only found herself fighting without her lightsaber, but against an unfamiliar foe as well.

Seeing her without her weapon, Venom started off by attempting to web her up for a beat down. She leaped and spun sideways to dodge. Right after she landed she Force pushed him away, sending clear back across the street and into the Duffy Statue. He shrugged it off almost immediately. Seeing she needed to put some effort to beat him down, she upped her antics. Amped by the Force Anna took off running, moving too fast for anyone else to notice, and aimed her fist right for his throat. He sidestepped and took hold of her arm before hitting her right back across the street.

Despite the relative severity of the hit, Anna managed to take a brief moment to shake it off. She spotted her lightsaber inside the store it flew into. She would also spot Venom slowly but ominously approaching her. This time, she decided to take a safer option. She leaped and whipped her legs a short bit into the air to avoid the broken glass, landing her right inside next to where her lightsaber was. She picked it up, ignited it, and left the store breaking the other window with it. Now Venom was running at her.

She decided to take the fight away from the square and off the streets. Anna retracted her lightsaber, looked up to check and see if the buildings were close enough together, took a deep breath, and went for it. She again took off in a blur, but this time vertically. At the other end of the jump her foot would first meet the building glass on the seventh floor at an angle, allowing her to kick herself higher and across to the other building. She continued zigzagging her way up until she reached the roof. Soon after she got there she looked down to see where Venom was.

For a good couple of seconds there was no sight of him. Suddenly, Anna felt a pulse through the Force denoting him coming from above. She re-ignited her lightsaber to slice through an incoming black tentacle from him. He landed and attempted another one. Anna would leap sideways over that one as well. She then somersaulted to get closer for a few slashing attempts, even though she didn't really have a clue about how to go about it. Up till then most of her enemies either had arrows, guns, lightsabers, and enchanted swords. This was different. She went at him with every kind of slash she could think of, and he was dodging every single one. The only explanation she had was that he had as good of a danger sense as she did.

A couple swings later she decided to mix things up. Instead of a slash, and another slash, and another slash over and over again, it was now a few slashes interrupted by a kick every time. Now Venom was in a bit of trouble, as the increased volume of physical strikes along with the need to dodge lightsaber strikes heavily decreased his chances of going on the offense. At some point he determined the fight wasn't worth his time, and leaped back for the street. That would turn out to be a mistake.

Back on the ground, Elsa was still having trouble against Lizard. Every time one of the Hanks got hit hard enough, they would take too long to reform and recover, leaving it down to just her for a few dangerous seconds. The Hanks were also not the brightest creatures around. At one point one of them foolishly grabbed Lizard's tail as he got back up, only to get thrown back away. However, he was thrown right into a stopped truck loaded with metal tubes, right as Venom was coming back down for the street. The collision was hard enough to snap the safety belts and release them to the ground.

Merida and Rapunzel came over to over to see what was going on, having already temporarily defeated Doc Ock and Bullseye. Venom had seemingly came out of nowhere and was clearly being bothered by something. Then it hit them. It had to be the sound of the metal tubes hitting the ground. The metal tubes weren't actually hitting him at all.

"Elsa! Go take black goo-boy over there!" Rapunzel ordered her, "I got this guy!"

"Wha-"

"Just go!"

Elsa and Rapunzel switched off so Rapunzel could take on Lizard

"What is going on?!"

"Elsa," Merida began, "I think he doesn't like that kind of vibrating sound very much. Think you can re-create it?"

Elsa promptly put up a wide circle of vibration-prone ice poles around Venom. She then waved her hand to enchant them to make a constant vibrating sound. This bothered Venom even more.

With Lizard distracted enough Merida carefully fired an explosive arrow at Lizard's feet, blasting him backwards and far enough away.

"Punz! A little help here!" Merida demanded.

Rapunzel noticed a man hidden inside the black substance that was the symbiote as the sonic vibrations continued to bother him.

"I need you to get your hair tangled up in that stuff so you can pull it off. I read his file. It'll work."

Rapunzel agreed and unleashed her long blonde hair right into the circle at the black stuff. Merida then prepared another explosive arrow and shot it right at the symbiote, effectively ending it for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Facility**

* * *

"How in the universe did they know we were here?" Merida questioned, "As far as I'm concerned the way we came was mad secretive."

"I got nothing," Stark told them, "Maybe Spidey here knows?"

"I...don't really know," Peter answered, "But I'm about to go and find out. I mean, this wouldn't be the first time these guys have teamed up before."

Back up in the Avengers tower, the four stood quietly as Tony got himself another drink. Peter was already suited up as Spider-Man, ready to go. The rest were gone as they had to leave for another mission.

"What'd they tell you guys?" Peter asked.

"They told us they knew we came through a portal from another world and wanted something from there," Rapunzel responded.

"Oh great," Tony sighed, "They know already?"

"I dunno, but they definitely came at us with a purpose, that's for sure," Rapunzel butted in.

"Look, we...really didn't expect a huge fight as soon as we got here, and we could have been done for," Merida continued, "I'm just worried now."

"I think we all are," Elsa added, "I felt like we got lucky."

Tony gulped down another chunk of his drink. "If you're worried enough, we do have a main facility where we can knock you into shape. We were gonna get you guys there at some point anyway. It's not gonna happen overnight but we can at least introduce you to the place where we train people. If you're willing to stay here a bit longer I can get Dr. Strange to hitch you a ride," he suggested, "In the meantime, I'll call up my associates and see if they can make you guys better things to wear during a fight."

* * *

 ** _Filler: The cottage witch_**

 _"_ _I did not expect this," Merida remarked as she unsaddled._

 _"_ _Expect what?" Rapunzel asked._

 _"_ _This is the witch's cottage, that witch I told you about that turned my mum into a bear. I can't believe it's actually still here."_

 _It indeed looked so. The door remained unchanged if not an exact carbon copy. But that surprise would be dwarfed by who they would see next._

 _"_ _I've been expecting you," the witch greeted as she came out her door._

 _Merida drew an arrow._

 _"_ _Is that her? How-"_

 _"_ _I'm not here to hurt you," the witch interrupted Rapunzel, "I can explain everything. I just want to figure out why I've been led to this point in time in this land."_

 _"_ _Time?" Merida inquired._

 _"_ _I'm a time traveler. Please I'm not an overboard immortal like that Gothel lady," she grinned._

 _"_ _You know her?" Rapunzel questioned._

 _Merida lowered her weapon and put the arrow back into her quiver. "So what really is your deal?"_

 _The witch sat down on a log sighing and magically conjured two seats for her audience._

 _"_ _The name's Maisie, just so you know. I actually come from a world much different from this one. Right here…"_

 _Maisie pulled out a crystal ball that showed an example of what everyday life was like for her in her home land, or rather her home city. Rapunzel observed the tall buildings, motorized vehicles, and various trains that comprised of it, almost believing she was a member of the alien race that abducted her._

 _"_ _When I was a little girl I met strange creatures who could talk. At first I thought monsters would come out of my bedroom closet to scare me at night but then I realized there was much, much more to it than that. The ones I met were actually pretty nice guys, and I pretty much fell in love with them a little too much. They called me 'boo'. You see, they actually had an entire world of their own, separate from mine and accessed through closet doors. You could see your things in your closet one moment and the next you have a door to their world after you've opened up the door again."_

 _Merida was starting to get it. She remembered seeing everything changing in the cottage with a finger snap while the door was closed._

 _"_ _They kept visiting me, but I wanted to visit them. And ever since then I dabbled into magic. Eventually I unlocked the secret, and found out it wasn't so magical after all. Their technology allows them to travel through all time and space, and they didn't even know it. I began replicating it under the disguise of my illusions and out of curiosity I traveled through many times and many lands. That's how I ended up here. As for the reason we're talking right now-"_

 _"_ _Well our fate has brought us here," Merida interrupted, "There has to be a reason."_

 _"_ _I'm just glad those Wisps got us out of that prison Gothel was holding us in," Rapunzel added._

 _"_ _I was getting to that," Maisie continued, "I found out a lot about you two through my little crystal ball after I ended up here, so sent those dragons to rescue you. I guess I'm here to tell you some things about me._

 _"_ _I met Gothel before I met you. She had a family and wanted to take care of them the best she could. When times got really tough she dove into dark magic and never quit. Doing it long enough will turn you insane and that's what happened to her. After skipping a few years before coming back here, she came to me asking how to achieve eternal life. I only told her to find it the same way she found me. And apparently those Wisps led her right to it, right to that infamous flower. I still feel it was partly my fault to this day."_

* * *

Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa eagerly examined their surroundings again after Dr. Strange teleported them there from the Avengers tower. They looked to see they were indeed in a large facility of sorts. They next looked out a nearby window to see they weren't in the city anymore, but rather in a more remote location.

"This is the organization's main facility. Now let me just see if Director Fury is here…"

They followed Strange along into a nearby hallway, into an elevator, then up for an upper floor. The four were impressed by the amount of people and the activity there, given how secluded the location itself was. When the doors opened up, they were greeted by an African-American man with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Ah. I was expecting you four at some point in time. Come right on in."

The four hesitantly made their way into his office. Despite his rather intimidating appearance, his personality seemed nicer than they would have otherwise thought.

"So, did Tony give you the rundown?"

"We've already got a pretty thorough one from him and Thor," Merida replied.

"Excellent. Now I hope this won't take too long, but I'd just like to know a little bit more about what you four are capable of. Why don't you follow me down to hangar?"

They all went back into the elevator they came up in, then down and out into a hallway on the lowest floor. It wouldn't be long before they found themselves in a large, well-lit hangar, complete with a few planes, another Avengers symbol, and enough open space to play. Fury opened up his file on the four.

"I read up on all four of you, but nothing's as accurate as seeing it for myself. So, I'll have each of you do a little showing off. This is a training facility after all. Let's start with the blondie, Miss Rapunzel here," he began.

"Uhhh…I haven't been living with the long blonde hair regularly for quite some time now," Rapunzel reminded again, "But…"

"But what?"

"I can do this." Rapunzel reached out her hand and her short brunette hair suddenly grew long and blonde.

"I see," Fury remarked, "Show me more."

She then made her long blonde hair disintegrate in a series of yellow sparkles, leaving behind her short brunette hair before leaping a good twenty feet into the air to summon her long blonde hair again. She psionically directed it to stick to the top of the hangar to start swinging. "Woo!" She would go around a half circle above the aircraft before landing right back in front of him.

"Just so you know, I got super senses so I could hear everyone's heartbeats and body fluids moving around in here if I wanted to. And some strength as well," Rapunzel continued, "It's not that crazy and probably isn't anything new to you, but..." She then went over to lift one of the fighter jets a little off the ground without a problem, impressing Anna and Elsa as she did so.

"You and Spider-Man would be great friends," he remarked, "Now, how about Anna?"

Without hesitation, Anna took out her lightsaber and set it on the ground. She then leaped high over him in a twisting somersault, much higher than Rapunzel did. Right after she landed, she Force pulled her lightsaber back to her hand before igniting it. She finished her impromptu routine by showing off a few lightsaber flourishes.

"Is that thing a laser sword?" Fury asked.

"Pretty much," Anna answered, "But they usually call these things lightsabers."

"Who taught you all that?"

"Someone who's got more skill and is older and wiser than I am." She noticed Fury's facial expression change a bit, as if he witnessed something a bit mysterious. "What's wrong?"

"Ehh…nothing. Just…something seems a bit familiar about all this. Well, I'm obviously no stranger to weird things happening, so if it is something, I'll find out. Anyway, let's move on to Elsa here. Now I take it your deal is ice and snow?"

"Yeah. I probably shoulda asked you to put on something warm down here," she worried.

"Don't worry about that. Just make it brief."

Elsa obeyed and started a mild indoor snowstorm that covered the entire hangar. She then showed off creating a few constructs.

"You're the queen of a small kingdom back in your home world, right? Damn...you must cut down on a lot of costs being able to create whatever you want outta thin air. And finally Miss Merida here. You wouldn't be the first archer we've had."

"Who would the other archer?" Merida asked.

"Clint Barton."

"Well…I kinda already know who he is."

"You got his message?"

"Yep. And he was kind enough to give me a bow packed with technology. Hey Elsa, do you think you could give me some things to shoot down?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Just some flying objects. Maybe a few tiny dragons or something. Make it hard."

"Okay. Here goes…"

With the snowstorm still going Elsa waved her hand and conjured a group of small flying snow creatures as Merida readied her first arrow. The guys were indeed small, small enough to fit in the palm of a hand, and fast too. Nevertheless, she would go on to flawlessly shoot down every single one of them. One after another, and another, and another.

"Looks like Clint knew he found his match," Fury said, "We probably should give you some refills as well. Now, let's see how we can get you all to work together. Obviously you don't really have any teamwork going on right now, but in order for you to build it you each need to know your strengths and weaknesses, and how those strengths can cover for the weaknesses in your teammates." He looked through his files again. "Now Merida, I know you got the range and the up close fighting skills. I've already been around someone a lot like you. But you also lack quite a bit in both departments, relatively. There's a lot of guys who can fight better than you and are a lot stronger and/or faster than you, and there's a lot of other guys who can do way more from a distance than you ever could by yourself. Rapunzel, you are by far the strongest and most resilient physically unless one of the others here would like to testify-"

"Oh, no," Elsa assured.

"No way," Anna followed.

"Very well. Anyways, what I'm saying is that you might be the strongest, and you certainly have some range when you bring out the blonde hair, but you lack in the fighting skills department. You see where I'm going here?"

A few nods and "yeah's" came out of the four.

"Anna here has shown the most agility and the most fighting skill...with a lightsaber at least. Telekinesis is also really hard to deal with for your hypothetical opponents, trust me I know. However, you don't really have any range besides that. Likewise, your sister Elsa here packs a hell of a lot of power and versatility, but only from long ranges. I've met a few magic people before, and their biggest weaknesses usually come down to how well they can take a hit and how quickly they can get things done."

Fury set the file down. "So, you guys starting to see where you could cover for each other?" They answered affirmatively again. "Here at this facility we can teach you individually some good skills. I've set up people with Captain America for close quarter combat training before and that should be okay with you guys. I'll also have Dr. Strange help you out as well with his mystic arts expertise. But I can't exactly tell you what you should and shouldn't do collectively. That's something you'll have to learn on your own over time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Andalasia Fashions**

* * *

"I did promise to bring you here, didn't I?" Strange asked.

"Where's here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Do you recall the story I had of a mysterious young lady pop up in Times Square from your world? This is where she now works. It's a ladies fashion shop she started herself that became enormously successful. I will be waiting out here."

Having spent a night in New York City up in the Avengers tower already, the four woke up to be brought to a particular street block. They saw 'Andalasia Fashions' printed right on the front window of the store they were at. Elsa in particular recognized the name. Andalasia was a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest back in their home world.

Inside the store, they observed the elaborate decorations, and the peculiar way it was run. Over three quarters of its employees consisted of birds, rats, and squirrels it seemed. They could definitely feel how out-of-the-ordinary the place was. Giselle would be the first human employee they spotted. They instantly took note of her charming, kind, and welcoming demeanor.

"Hello. How can I help you four today?" were her first words.

"We're…actually here to see you," Rapunzel first answered, "We can explain."

"We're…kinda from the same place you came from," Anna finished her, "We came here through a magical portal. Jumped down a waterfall that had a green glow at the bottom of it."

"Really?" Giselle worried, "Oh my I hope no one pushed you down that waterfall like I was."

"Oh no, not at all," Rapunzel jumped in, "We willingly jumped straight in. It was fun, but we got a little whiplash from the trip."

"Oh, I know the feeling. Well, I wish I could tell you all the wonderful experiences I've had since coming here, but at the time I came things were actually quite awful for me. I'm not sure you guys want to hear this."

"We've-"

"We've been through a lot already," Elsa finished Rapunzel, "And I mean _a lot_. All four of us. It's okay."

Giselle took a glance at all four of them and sighed. "Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest an evil queen named Narissa was worried that a prince would find his true love, which would have unseated her from the throne. She thought it was me, so she banished me to a faraway land with apparently no happy endings. That place happened to be here in New York City. I was lost, alone, massively out of place, and it took me a while before I learned to live here. At some point she came here herself and fed me a poison apple. And of course I could only be revived by a true love's kiss. Surprisingly that ended up being someone from this city and not a prince. It turns out there are happy endings here after all. And I'm happily married to him today. His name is Robert."

"That is one remarkable fairy tale if I've ever heard one," Merida remarked.

"Oh, well it's the reason why I'm kinda famous to begin with. But it wasn't over then. Narissa transformed into a dragon and took Robert hostage. Brought him up to the top of a tower. I climbed up and chased after her and I guess you could say I got lucky. Pip was the real hero. Right Pip?"

A chipmunk promptly made his away across a table to greet Giselle, impressing all four of them.

"Aww, I know. Narissa went down after that, and you could say I lived happily ever after in every sense of the word. Where are you guys from by the way? Back in our world I mean."

"I'm a princess from Corona," Rapunzel responded.

"We're from Arendelle. My big sister is the queen and I'm a princess," Anna said.

"It's complicated, but I'm a princess from DunBroch," Merida followed.

"Wow, three princesses and a queen," Giselle remarked, "Well, you're welcome to stop by here anytime. I hope. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh we're here to see the Avengers," Anna plainly told her.

"The Avengers?!" Giselle gasped, "As in the superhero team that's been saving the world over the past couple years? What do they want with you guys?"

"They want us to join them," Rapunzel replied, "Part time at least."

"What…makes you four qualified?"

The four looked at each other before deciding that they would show her rather than tell all their life stories again. Rapunzel showed off her magical hair and physical ability, swinging around the store and lifting heavy tables and shelves. Elsa displayed her ice powers and turned the store into a winter wonderland. Anna demonstrated her Force prowess, jumping around everywhere like she would back in the Arendelle castle. Merida displayed her archery skills and again ahot down some things Elsa put up.

"Whoa. That'll do it," Giselle concluded.

* * *

"Doc has agreed to take us back again and train us a bit. Again, we have a spaceship so that makes things light years easier to get around, no pun intended," Elsa told them.

"Think you could use that to get thing to get us to Adam and Belle's?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uhhh…sure. We'll come down here to pick you up."

The four arrived back outside the area Rapunzel's tower was located, still floored by everything they experienced in New York City. It was late at night their time, and they desperately needed some rest.

"We can find our way back to our ship from here. You guys have a good night…and morning. I think we'll all need it," Anna said.

Anna and Elsa split off from Rapunzel and Merida, only needing a few short corners before they reached the area where they parked the ship. Elsa used the same technique to find it as she did last time.

"We're going home eight," Anna told her astromech.

R8-A5 chirped affirmatively and put their ship on autopilot, sending them into the air and back to Arendelle in no time.

"I guess I should do an obligatory 'what did you think about the whole thing'," Anna realized.

Elsa sighed. "I mean what can I say? We already have to defend the very kingdom we are royalty of. And we've done the best we could. But with what you've been through before this, I think it's time we understand that we aren't alone, that we're at the mercy of hostile aliens if they ever find out about our world. If we're the only people that are remotely capable of stopping threats like that, we have to learn to live with it."

They spent a few minutes in silence as their ship hummed along through the atmosphere.

"Anything we need to worry about tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"I hope not. We're kinda overly stressed already and we really didn't expect to be going through a magical portal to another world of all things. There shouldn't be anything though."

* * *

"What'd you think about my cousins?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I certainly learned we aren't the only people with long stories involving people from the stars," Merida answered, "I must say, they are quite the sisters. I can see the huge bond between them. I'd love to see them again, just, you know. Hang out. But teaming up with them and fighting things is another story. I just feel like I barely got to get to know them and we already dived straight into a dangerous situation. I hope this doesn't hurt our relationship."

Rapunzel sat down next to Merida on her bed back in Corona's castle. "I know what you mean. Well, besides a training session we got about two more weeks before we're scheduled to leave here again, so I hope nothing too big happens until then. Hopefully it'll just be business as usual."

"Well, I guess I should get a good sleep after all that. Good night."

"Night Mer."

* * *

"You handle everything okay?" Elsa asked Kristoff the next morning.

"The officials took way too long to sort things out, but it went okay," he replied.

"Oh I know. I sometimes wish they would just get to the point and stop beating around the bush all the time. I guess this means you can get back to ice harvesting."

Kristoff promptly left the throne room as Elsa went for the main round table room.

"I'm back," she told all her top officials, "I hope you guys didn't miss me too much. Before I go to the usual, have you heard anything from the Southern Isles or Prince Hans while I was gone?"

"Nothing of note, your majesty," one of them said, "I would still advise caution, however. As you well know, it is unbelievable how many supporters he gained in such short time."

"And he had supernatural help too," Elsa added, "Which I find ironic, considering that he used fear of magic to get them to come after us in the first place. Perhaps I could try some public relations. While most everyone in Arendelle understands that I'm not to be feared, I don't think the average person from the outside will understand immediately. As I've unfortunately learned, there is a lot of anti-magic propaganda to go around. And I think I know why." Elsa took a deep breath.

"Enlighten us, your Majesty," another one said.

"I just, I shoulda seen it earlier. I know of at least one kingdom that used to have an evil witch as its ruler. And I know I'm not one of them, but it unfortunately looked that way on Coronation Day. And places like that have been written in fairy tales for quite a long time. I feel like so many people have those kinds of expectations in the back of their minds, and that's the kind of person they'll see me as. All the more reason to do some good PR."

"And how do you expect to do all that?" the first one asked.

"Well, haven't figured that out yet. Easier said than done."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, I haven't updated this in months, and I'll admit, I'm not taking this too seriously. School's gotten to me, but I have spent some time planning out the rest of the story, and I have written a few more chapters. Just a reminder that, with the Force Awakens coming out, I've altered the Star Wars storyline post-Episode 6 to suit the greater narrative of the Disney Universe I've got going in my stories. Anyways, here goes nothing...**

* * *

 **Little Town, Small World**

* * *

"Emotion based magic is always a tricky one," Dr. Strange started, "A lot of times the best and most logical thing to do is also the hardest thing to do when emotionally stressed. This is on top of the fact that the mystic arts are already inherently inconsistent and require a lot of rote learning."

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa inquired.

A few days later, the four met up with Dr. Strange again and were led directly to the Avengers facility to begin their training sessions.

"Surely you could mentally train for close up combat situations, but it would go against human nature. Put straight, strong emotions will usually produce more severe results in terms of sheer output, but are also raw and unfocused. You wouldn't have an easy time when you're overwhelmed with rage. On the other side, being emotionally straight will allow better focus, and is usually better if you have to fight but don't intend to end the lives of your opponents, but it will also be harder to produce a high output. I presume you've had quite a few encounters already, correct?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. First time I barely stopped an arrow at me and then I nearly killed two thugs. There was no in between for me. I've come up with better tactics lately but still."

"Well it's a start. What I will suggest for you is to learn how to channel those emotions at a safe, controlled level. It is by far the best way to bridge the gap and help you fight at your best. So first off, I'd like you to think back to any time you did something big."

Elsa sighed. "First time it was Coronation Day. It was my darkest moment. An entire blizzard triggered by a lot of built up anxiety. Not that I haven't been able to put up storms like that without anxiety but...it...wasn't like I was doing it to fight one person in particular."

"Another noteworthy thing with emotion based magic is that it is much easier to control when you actually accept your magical abilities and accept them as part of yourself. This is difficult to ask, but I must ask you first as a prerequisite if you actually are at ease with yourself."

"Right now? Totally. Though it wasn't always that way unfortunately."

"Very well then. Here's the first exercise I'll have you do: conjure a good number of large snow boulders and attempt to slowly lift all of them into the air at the same time at a constant rate. The trick here is to find a balance between rage and serenity."

Elsa began to do as instructed. She first looked over to a wide open area in the hangar and created twelve boulders arranged in three rows of four. She then took a breath and began to concentrate. On her first attempt she could barely lift them at all before sending them on a collision course straight for the roof.

"I overcompensated," she said.

"You probably should take things a bit more slowly," Strange suggested.

The subsequent tries were all either too fast first and then too slow, too slow first and then too fast, or simply her errantly causing the boulders to move in erratic ways.

"Should I admit my frustration?" Elsa asked.

"You mustn't expect it to happen on the first day," Strange encouraged, "But you will get there."

Anna could feel the frustration as well. But after a few moments she calmed herself down before having a flashback to one of her own training sessions with Leia. With this sudden realization, she used the Force to whisper something to Elsa telepathically.

Elsa took one look back at where Anna was standing next to Rapunzel and Merida only to see her faking her confusion. She then turned back around, took a quick breath, and did it perfectly.

"I am…somewhat surprised actually," Strange remarked, "What came over you?"

"I…don't really know," Elsa responded, "But I think I might be able to repeat what happened."

She closed her eyes, took a deeper breath, and did it again. And again. And once more.

"…That'll do it," Strange concluded, "Remember, magic can be inconsistent and filled with loopholes. Which brings me to my next topic. I would like to move onto something that will benefit all four of you: dealing with magic when it's used against you. I presume Elsa and Rapunzel here are the only ones with an innate gift of the mystic arts?"

"Actually…I have a theory," Rapunzel chimed in, "I think only my hair is magic. Everything else is…not I guess."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Well, my former stepmother came back to my home kingdom once attacking everyone. She hit me with an anti-magic spell and after that I couldn't use my hair. But I could still hear her heartbeat from a distance, and then I realized I could still go after her. Sent her packing anyways. Call me lucky but that's kind of how it happened."

"An intriguing duality I must say."

"I mean, before I thought cutting my hair before would result in an instant loss of power that it had from the sun. No more healing powers, nothing. After that Adam Warlock guy gave it back I think he turned me into some kind of solar battery. Which makes sense I guess since I now have a constant source of power for my hair that's easily rechargeable. But it obviously gave me more than that."

"Certainly is plausible. But you two are the only ones out of all four of you?" Strange asked.

"Super Solder Serum," Merida replied.

"I got tested and what I got is apparently not magical at all," Anna told him.

"Feels more like one-and-a-half out of four, if you know what I mean," Rapunzel remarked.

"Could you explain your power as well?" Strange asked Anna, "I'm genuinely curious as to what it may be."

"Eh…it goes under a different name, and I guess it looks at lot like magic if you look at the TK and all, but when I was training it felt less like learning it like you're teaching it and more like it just kinda came together with some guidance. I'm not too sure what the real difference is to be honest."

"Interesting. I may know someone else around here who has a power like that. Already then. So we have our work cut out for us. As with anyone without any innate or learned magic, you two would have the most vulnerability to it. Rapunzel, you do lose a huge assest if your magic is disabled. Even for you Elsa, it is no guarantee of how resistant you may be to it when used against you. So, there are two obvious ways you can defend against magic. One, come prepared with wards, talismans, and the like as they can counter various different forms of the mystic arts. This requires preparation and study, however. Two, attack and incapacitate your opponent before anything happens. As Director Fury correctly pointed out, any magician is going to need time to get things off, precious time. I've seen it happen before. This is something I would highly recommend, as you really do not want to discover what would happen to you otherwise. However, I will warn that doing such as I have described is not always the best thing to do. Now is Rapunzel here the fastest?"

"Oh no. That…that honor has to go to Anna here," Rapunzel conceded.

"Yep," Anna confirmed, "Even faster than her."

"Very well. What I have is a kind of proximity ward on me. I decided to have it in light of relatively recent events. Prevents anyone or anything physically attacking me like that from all three dimensions. If you tried to do that you'll simply hit a wall so-to-speak."

"Oh wow."

"Just something for you to think about. And furthermore, watch out for anything that can affect you that doesn't necessarily need to travel through the air. You may be able to dodge a bolt of lightning but you cannot dodge all magic."

* * *

"Anna, what was that?" Elsa confronted her after they came back.

"What? I didn't want to interrupt the guy and I kinda felt like whispering some advice to you," Anna replied.

"Okay, don't get me wrong. I mean, what you told me worked. I'm just…I'm just feeling a bit off about the fact that nothing he taught me really worked that well before then."

"Uhh…guys?" Rapunzel interrupted, "What's going on between you two?"

"…Oh, I forgot to mention. I have a telepathic link with my sister," Anna said, "It's only there cause we're obviously close and it's only a one-way deal unfortunately. But it sure is helpful."

"That wouldn't be the first time she's done it," Elsa added.

"I see," Rapunzel understood.

"Well, we should probably get ready," Merida reminded them, "How far is the place? Not that it matters since we have a space ship."

"King Adam and Queen Belle's place is southwest of here, in the Enchanted Forest," Elsa answered, "Should be about ten minutes from here and twenty five from Arendelle. Unfortunately I'll have to skip out on this one as I have some things to take care of as queen. But I've gotten Anna to convince Kristoff to come. Speaking of which, is Eugene coming?"

"Yep," Rapunzel answered, "Took me a while to get him to come along though. Trips like this are usually a pain and I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand the magnitude of how we get around now."

"Well, I'm just glad it's not. I still can't believe we'll get to see them!" Anna shouted.

"Just wondering, shouldn't that thing be way faster even than that?" Rapunzel questioned, "It's a spaceship that can go interstellar distances, right?"

"Uhhh…basically you have to hit a switch to break the light speed barrier, and you don't wanna do that inside a planet's atmosphere," Anna answered, "Trust me."

"Gotcha."

The four made their way through the area containing Rapunzel's tower and out into the main forest.

"I'm gonna need some time to meditate," Anna said, "Just tryna contain my excitement."

"I know, Anna," Elsa responded, "I know."

* * *

"Hang on for it. About to take the ship down," Anna warned everyone.

A few hours later, Elsa was back in Arendelle, and the other three found themselves with Eugene and Kristoff about to begin their descent into Adam and Belle's town at dusk. The party was scheduled for eight thirty in the evening.

"It's gonna take me a while to find a place to land this thing," Anna continued, "This is my first time being down here. You guys seeing any obvious secluded locations down there yet?"

"I would try looking deep enough into a forest," Eugene commented.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but we're already in a deep forest and it's not so obvious where we could hide this thing safely," Anna told him, "I mean, from my experience flying this thing you have almost no clue if there's like some kinda small settlement or camp hidden in the trees."

"Uhhh…can't this thing turn invisible?" Kristoff reminded her.

"It _can_ , but I'd rather not risk some random person not seeing anything there and then randomly crashing into it," Anna said.

After a few long minutes, Anna finally found a low risk place to set the ship down. She then turned on the cloaking device and turned the engine power off.

"So…why a town hall room?" Merida asked, "Why not the castle?"

"I'm guessing they did it to make it feel more personal and friendly," Rapunzel suggested, "Castles can be intimidating, or at least that's how I felt when I first saw mine."

They made their way out the ship's entryway and into the Enchanted Forest.

"I guess I should say, welcome to the Enchanted Forest?" Anna remarked, "It is my first time here after all."

"I haven't been here until now," Rapunzel followed, "Eugene, you been here by any chance?"

"Hey, I might have gotten around a lot stealing things but here is too far," he replied.

"I'm pretty sure we're all new here," Merida realized.

"True that," Anna agreed.

About eight minutes later, they would finally reach the town limits.

"Is that it?" Kristoff asked.

"I guess it is," Anna replied.

"Small town," Rapunzel noted, "Tiny. It feels like everyone knows each other. Someone's gonna notice us any second now."

"DunBroch today is bigger than this," Merida added.

"To be honest, I'm actually kinda glad Elsa isn't here," Anna realized, "After everything she's been saying about loving big cities in a faraway land I feel like she would've hated this. These guys literally don't give you any room to yourself. Also…" Anna took a deep breath so she could concentrate on the Force for a bit. "I'm getting mixed vibes about the place. Something's up."

Rapunzel was right. Within the first few seconds of them entering the town they already had a few people on the street approach them and strike up conversations. It was a little town indeed.

"So, may I ask what the occasion is?" Merida asked.

"Long story, but they're basically holding a two year anniversary of being 'curse free'," Rapunzel answered, "They'll explain."

They would reach the town ballroom soon enough. Anna, as usual, was the first to exchange the social pleasantries.

"Adam! Belle! How you guys doing," Anna greeted them.

"Glad you could make it," Adam returned, "Let's see, this is Rapunzel and Eugene here?"

"Yes," they both replied separately.

"And uhhh…who is this here?"

"I'm Merida. Nice to meet you two," she greeted them.

"So, where're you from?" Adam asked.

"Long story and I don't know if you two will believe me."

"Well, we have one ourselves," Belle chimed in, "That's what this whole party is about."


	9. Chapter 9

**Venom Gaston**

* * *

"Basically, she knocked me up into a good man," Adam started, "I'm not saying she changed me, but before I was…a mess, and a monster. Literally."

"Oh Adam, don't put it all on me," Belle answered.

"Nah, I think you just saw the good in me. Before I never really thought I was deserving of any love, honestly."

"Wait, you were…actually some kind of creature of sorts?" Merida inquired, "I…guess can relate. I accidentally turned my mum into a bear."

"Oh boy, looks like you really do have a long story," Belle said.

Once the former beast and Belle told their entire story, Merida told hers.

"So you're from DunBroch, but over three centuries ago?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much. Definitely believe there are people from the stars out there for sure now," Merida replied.

"I believe it," Belle added, "I have been through so many books on the topic."

They would go on meeting other people at the party. Anna as usual chatted up with pretty much every moving body she could see with Kristoff at her side. Rapunzel and Eugene also went around talking with different groups of people. Merida felt left out as the only single person in her group, to some extent. But she also found it was the perfect opportunity to approach some of the men at the party.

"Merida?" Rapunzel questioned her at some point, "What are you doing?"

"What?" she replied, "As far as I can see I'm the only young and single woman here and there are plenty of handsome men here. I've got nothing to lose."

"Ugh, Merida. That new land has gotten to you already. Seriously?"

Merida ignored her and went after a few, mostly military guys and young single townsmen. She admired their shocked reactions seeing a female approach them. Perhaps her opening lines were not the best, but in the end it did not seem to matter. She gained their interest anyway, despite the usual social barriers. They seemed too drunk to care.

At eleven the party was over, and everyone made their way out onto the main town street.

"The name's Merida, just so you know. Living with Rapunzel in Corona right now," Merida told the guys she met, "Have nice night."

"Well," Rapunzel drunkenly remarked, "I don't think I have the bravery to approach guys like you do."

"Well, you are married after all so I guess you don't have to worry about it now."

They both started laughing. "True-"

The relatively quiet exit was interrupted by the sounds of windows breaking and people screaming.

"Not again," Anna worried.

Belle and Adam came out to see what was going on. Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna all jogged a bit to see as well. The three of them would be shocked by what they saw next.

"Isn't that-"

"Yes. Yes it is," Anna finished Rapunzel

"But how?" Merida asked.

"I dunno, but you guys said the real power's in the black goo, right? I think we might've tracked a little bit of it back to our world. Oh great," Anna worried.

The new Venom Symbiote host confidently walked his way up the main street after terrorizing a few people. Some of the black stuff receded to reveal who the new host was, making Belle hiccup. "Gaston?"

"Yes, it's me Belle," he answered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you fell to your death."

"Haha, well. You could say I cheated death, but honestly, I think death missed me."

"What happened to you? What do you want?"

"I want you of course, Belle. I want what is rightfully mine."

"Over my dead body," Adam got in front of her.

"Hmmm…sure. I can do that," Gaston scoffed. The black goo went back over his face to change his appearance to that of the monster with sharp teeth and long tongue typical of the Venom Symbiote latched onto its host. He then knocked Adam a good bit away and unconscious.

"Adam!" Belle shouted as she ran after him.

"Looks like I'm the beast now," Gaston snarled.

Gaston then decided to go after more innocent bystanders, but not before Rapunzel intervened, catching her hair on his webbing before throwing him into the air and jumping after him foot first for a free hit. Rapunzel's flying kick would send him practically to the other end of town, so she ran a short ways after him.

"Nice to meet ya, bruh," she greeted him.

"And who might you be, miss?" Gaston's first words to her were.

"The name's Rapunzel."

She decided to try and grapple him again with her hair, but her attempt would be interrupted by a black web from Gaston. He then pulled her in close so he could give her a good knuckle sandwich on the opposite cheek. She would be sent even further behind where she started. She got up a few moments later to see him towering over her. Shaking a bit, she could only think about her not being in the best state of mind to fight because of all the booze she drank.

"You know I don't like it when girls like you get in my way," he taunted her, "Unless of course, you'd like to join my long list of fine ladies."

"By the looks of it…no thanks."

"Fine then."

He grabbed her and threw her multiple stories into the air before webbing her up to slam her right back into the ground, hard enough to crumple the stone beneath her. He tried a similar move again, this time laterally. He approached her, picked her up and threw her well over seventy feet away so he could attempt to web her up again. That would get stopped by Anna's lightsaber.

"Wha-ho! What is that thing? Man my night just keeps getting better," he commented.

"Oh I know," Anna agreed.

Gaston tried to fire a web directed at her this time, which she also blocked. Anna ran at him to get closer. Every subsequent attempt by Gaston would meet the green colored plasma beam. There was nothing he could do to prevent Anna getting in his zone. But to her surprise, Gaston quickly leaped over her and out of the way as soon as she got close enough to swing at him. A bit perplexed, Anna turned around only to see a fruit stand coming right at her at high speed. With nowhere to dodge to she had to take the hit and lose her lightsaber in the process. She would get up relatively unscathed and immediately pulled her lightsaber back to her hand with the Force. However, she couldn't ignite it in time before getting hit by Gaston again, hard enough to slam her into a nearby light pole.

That one hurt a lot more than she thought it would. In fact, it had been the hardest she had ever been hit till then. Whoever the previous host was, Gaston was surely stronger than him by a good margin. Any harder and she would have been down for the count.

"I don't know who you all are, but this ends now," Gaston snickered.

He went over intending to grab Anna for a finishing move, but not before Merida shot him in the back with two arrows. One of them was an electric arrow meant to stun him for a bit. The other was a new one she had. Upon impact the arrow would burst open and trap its victim. The netting proved strong enough to hold him even with the Venom Symbiote.

"He's all yours," she told them.

* * *

"I still can't believe it even got back to our world!" Anna shockingly told everyone, "I thought we left the black stuff back in NYC for good!"

Elsa began, "Look Anna, just…" She sighed. "We'll figure it out. We don't even know for sure what the Venom Symbiote even is, we literally just learned about it. The file these guys got pretty much just says it came from outer space."

"There are other ways to get to our world you know," Rapunzel reminded them, "Didn't you say a very human-looking alien crash landed there?"

"Yeah, but…you have to be specifically going for it though," Anna responded, "Or something else pulled you there, fate, Wisps, you know."

All four of them were back to the Avengers facility for their third trip a few days later. The appearance of the Venom Symbiote in their world was very troubling, and a thought that was hanging over all their heads for that particular visit. Within the next few moments, Nick Fury reentered the hangar with Captain America at his side.

"I guess that's him," Merida said.

"Well, unfortunately we couldn't figure out how the symbiote could've crossed over," Fury reported, "If it followed you there it would've gotten one of you first."

Those words got them worried even further.

"With that out of the way I'd like to formally introduce you to Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. Cap, I believe you somewhat already know who these ladies are already."

"It's a pleasure to have the time to be meeting with you all today," he started, "Now I've read your file and Director Fury has already given me a basic rundown, so let's get started."

Captain America took center stage as Fury backed off to the sidelines. While his presence didn't excite them as much as it would regulars of his world, they were still anxious to see him nonetheless.

"So, you're all here for combat training. Okay. The first thing I usually start with for fresh, young newcomers like you guys is to see if you're any good to begin with already." Cap took his shield out and placed it on the floor. "The first one to take me out gets to have my shield for the rest of the day. No weapons. And Elsa, non-lethal attacks please. Rapunzel, you should be able to go all out. I've taken worse."

Merida set her bow and arrow set aside and Anna threw her lightsaber away. They all looked at each other a bit stunned.

"It's okay," he assured them.

After a bit of staring at each other, Rapunzel charged in first and went for a knockout punch right off the bat in a blur. But to Cap, it was telegraphed. Reacting in time, he easily sidestepped it, grabbed her arm, and threw her away. Merida was next. She vaulted herself into his range and assaulted him with a flurry of punches of kicks. Not a single one of those connected. He shortly grabbed one of her kicks, throwing her off balance and away as well. Soon after Anna came in and swooped in with a flying kick, which he took hold of yet again before throwing her right next to Rapunzel. Finally Elsa approached and began icing the floor in an attempt to make it difficult for him to walk, let alone run. But he swiftly jumped over the affected area. She tried putting a few barriers in his way, but he dodged those as well. He would get close enough to tag her.

"Gotcha."

Elsa let out a sigh.

"You all seem to be having the same problem my previous group did: relying too much on your powers, believe they are your only asset," he coached, "By relying on your powers and your powers alone you become predictable against a wiser opponent."

A few seconds later Rapunzel summoned her hair and grabbed him by one of his arms.

"Right back at ya," she taunted.

Seeing him in a somewhat vulnerable position, Merida went at it again and switched up her tactics. She aimed her kicks low and played it more defensively, looking out for opportunities to capitalize on Cap's moves. Cap, however, proved to be the more seasoned fighter and did not allow Merida to gain much ground on him, despite being held by Rapunzel. He then took hold of Rapunzel's hair. She quickly made it vanish, but by the time she was back to being a brunette she was already flying overhead again.

"Getting better," he remarked.

It was Elsa's turn to go again, and she decided to go for a tripping move while icing the floor at the same time. Taking off at a blinding speed, Anna went after him as well. It effectively knocked him over, but it also caused Anna to slip at the same time and collide into him when she tried to go after him.

"Sorry," she said embarrassingly.

"Ughhh!" Merida grumbled, "Can we have just a _little_ coordination here?"

Elsa got rid of her ice and snow and let everyone else have at him for a brief moment.

" _By relying on your powers and your powers alone you become predictable against a wiser opponent._ "

Rapunzel had no clue what he meant by that. She wouldn't even be contending with him if it weren't for her superhuman physicals and hair slinging. She solely relied on her powers ever since she got them. Was she supposed to not use it? Anna had no clue either. Without the Force she would just be an ordinary, clumsy young woman in her late teens. The abilities and physical enhancements it gave her were nothing compared to the extent she focused on it to guide her actions. Her only option was to dive into it further.

Anna increased her efforts and picked up the rate of her attacks. Soon Cap found himself having trouble keeping pace. It seemed forever before he found himself an opportunity to strike. When he tried it, Anna gracefully leaped away in a sideways spin. Just as she landed she Force pushed him away. Elsa took advantage and conjured a construct for him to collide into, hitting him right in the back. Finally, Anna finished by Force pulling his shield to her hands.

"Now that's more like it," he congratulated them a few seconds later.

"Do I…really get to keep this thing for the rest of the day?" Anna asked him.

"Until I have to leave for another mission at least," he replied, "That's your prize. You all can go get your weapons back."

He paused for a bit to allow them to do just that.

"That's our lesson for today. Now that we're all finished, I have a favor to ask of one of you," Captain America said, "Merida here likely has the most combat training already and is admittedly pretty similar to another one of our team members. We could really use you on our next mission."

"Oh boy," she gasped.

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Rapunzel inquired.

"You guys have had to deal with enough already. Plus I don't want to risk jeopardizing the mission with too many newcomers."

"It's okay," Elsa assured them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welp I've been busy again, and the only reasonable way I can go about this given my schedule is to write a bunch of chapters at once, but screw it. On with the craziness I've started...**

* * *

 **Meet HYDRA**

* * *

"You really sure about bringing her with us, Cap?" Natasha asked.

"Positive," Captain America answered, "Hawkeye can't join us right now, and we need a marksman, or markswoman to be more exact."

With her curly hair cut short, tied back, and straightened out a bit, Merida nervously stood aboard a plane with Captain America, Black Widow, and a few other men, still taking in everything. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, whatever it was. "And why exactly do you need someone who can shoot arrows really well?" she asked.

"We need someone to cover us from a distance," Cap replied, "I'll explain the details soon."

Merida looked out a window to see they were over a snowy mountain range, and her apprehensiveness increased further. While she had been in many fights before, the environment would be totally new to her if that's where they were dropping off.

"You okay in that?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Merida answered.

Cap and crew suited up Merida in a green outfit made out of materials not unlike what Natasha was wearing. It was definitely as jarring for her as the trip itself. It was the kind of clothes she was totally not used to, but could see why they gave it to her in the first place.

A few minutes later, Cap briefed everyone onboard. "The HYDRA base we're targeting is located beneath a power plant. It has strong shields, strong enough to keep out the likes of the Hulk and Thor. Because of this, we suspect they're holding something of high importance. Our mission is to infiltrate the facility, take its defenses out, and send a signal out to some reinforcements that it's safe to come, reinforcements of which include Tony Stark and Colonel James Rhodes. Thor, Hulk, and Vision were unfortunately not able to join us today as usual, but that's okay. Natasha and I will go down alone searching for whatever they may be holding in that facility. Merida, find a place to camp out that has a clear line of sight to the plant. We need you to snipe down the security guards from a distance."

A couple minutes later, they were closing in on the plant and were preparing to drop off.

"Ever skydived before?" Natasha asked Merida.

"Not yet," she responded.

"Just so you know, if your serum made you as tough as Cap I'm pretty sure you don't actually need a parachute to do this, but better safe than sorry."

Merida was handling herself surprisingly well. It was already a big jump coming out of suspended animation. It was even a bigger jump going to a completely different rock. And now she would undertake her first mission with two strangers.

"Hang on!" Natasha shouted as she grabbed Merida.

The plane's hatch opened, and the two redheads promptly jumped straight off the plane. Shortly after, Natasha had to warn Merida about the risks of dropping off over mountainous terrain.

"This is much shorter than usual!" Natasha yelled at Merida.

"What do you mean by that?!"

As soon as they were far enough away from the plane, Natasha pulled the parachute cable. Merida could feel herself and Natasha suddenly being stopped from freefalling, as if a large bird came by and suddenly snatched them.

"That's what I mean," she answered.

A few minutes later they would softly touch down on the mountainside.

"Okay, the main attraction's there, and we need someplace around here where you can camp out without getting caught," Natasha started, "Let's get a search going."

"We could start there," Merida noticed.

Without hesitation, she spotted a nearby wall suitable for climbing and placed her left foot on it to begin her ascent.

"High ground means advantage for me. No way anyone's gonna find me up here. I hope. This wouldn't be the first time I've done something like this," she said.

"Do me a favor and don't ever tell me there is no way," Natasha advised, "Is your earpiece turned on?"

Merida checked to make sure. "Yes."

"And just so we're clear, if you're using this in a crowded area for god's sake do not put your finger in your ear."

What would have been an arduous three minute climb for a fit normal human would be shortened to ninety seconds for her. When she got to the top, she pulled her bow out and took a peak through the binocular lens.

"I've got clear shots to most of the guards," she talked through the earpiece.

"Excellent. I'll alert Cap."

* * *

"Did you guys get here okay?" Giselle asked.

"Yep," Rapunzel answered.

"Perfectly fine," Anna added.

"Well, let's cut right to the chase," Giselle continued, "Wait here."

Without Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa waited inside Andalasia Fashions while Giselle went to the back room to retrieve Rapunzel's outfit first.

"By the way, where's Merida?" she asked when she came back out.

"She's-"

"They've sent her on a mission already," Elsa finished Anna.

"Oh wow. I hope she does alright."

"She will," Rapunzel assured her, "That girl got burned by a dragon and lived to tell about it."

"Guess she really is Avenger material. Including all you guys of course."

She opened the box to reveal a pink colored outfit.

"This is yours Rapunzel. Courtesy of Tony Stark."

"Wow. So uhhh…how does this work?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, by our world's standards it's pretty revealing, but if you're gonna be fighting doing all sorts of crazy stunts you're gonna need something that's…form fitting. There's a changing room in the back."

Rapunzel followed Giselle to the back of the store and first began by putting the pants on, if they were real pants if that. The material was strong, flexible, and breathed, but it also meant that it would rather unduly reveal the shape of her legs and buttocks more than she was used to. Next was the top, a long sleeve shirt that was still somewhat tight, but nowhere near as tight as the pants. She immediately noticed the sun symbol on the back. It was the same one used by Corona in their search for her.

Whoever designed this really knew what they were doing, she thought.

And finally, the shoes. As soon as she slipped on the brightly colored footwear she knew they meant business. Compared to the other things she'd worn in her life up to that point the gym shoes she put on fit her feet like gloves. As soon as she stood up on them she could feel the confidence growing in her.

"Can we see?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel opened the door.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

"You think?"

"Guess that's what she means by revealing," Elsa commented.

"I know. But I guess I gotta get used to this."

"There is more revealing clothing in this world, just so you know," Giselle chimed in.

"How is that even possible?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, in one way I mean the only bits of skin you're showing besides your face and your hands are the few inches above your ankles before the pants start. Revealing, but practical. I've seen dresses out there that show a lot of cleavage and end right below the butt. You wouldn't wanna fight in those things though."

"I'm…genuinely curious. Where could we find some of those?" Elsa asked.

"Wow Elsa. Just…wow," Anna remarked.

"Not here, that's for sure," Giselled laughed, "But I'm sure you could find some place in this city that sells them, or get on the wonderful electronic network known as the Internet. I do have your outfit here though." She pulled out another box. "It's pretty much the same thing."

Elsa opened it to reveal an ice-blue colored outfit. The top had a large snowflake symbol in place of the sun symbol on Rapunzel's. "I think I could like this," she said.

"And what about Anna?" Giselle asked, "I didn't get one delivered here for her."

"I…kind of…already have one," Anna responded, "The guys who helped me make that laser sword also helped make me an outfit."

"Really? What's it like?"

"It actually looks a lot more like the kind of stuff I wear on our world, except with space materials that allow a lot of movement, pants instead of a dress, and combat boots. Gotta do serious things in them you know?"

"That's really interesting. I'd love to see it."

* * *

"Merida? Can you hear me?" Captain America said over Merida's earpiece.

"Yes Cap," she answered.

"On my signal, you open fire. Give 'em all you got."

Merida stood quietly on her belly as she waited for Cap and the rest of his crew to sneak in on the base, hoping that nothing would happen to her before or during their invasion. Last time she used the high ground firing arrows she was caught and thrown out into the open by a gargoyle. While it appeared as if there were no supernatural hazards like that one to worry about, the situation was close enough to that to get her worried.

"Now!"

It seemed like forever before he gave her the order. Merida looked through her bow's binocular lens to see Cap and his guys were handling the guards fairly handily at the start, but there were too many for them alone. She did as he instructed, and utilized every type of arrow in her quiver. She saw a guard go after Cap's guys unaccounted for, so she shot a normal arrow at him. Right in the side of the chest. Two more came after that, so she fired off two arrows at once. Bang. Next she saw an even larger group coming from the other side, but also noticed some electrical equipment nearby, so she fired off an electric arrow right at them in attempt to cause a major short circuit. Bullseye.

The main door was too strong for them to blast or shoot through, so they had to go in through an air duct. To do that, they needed to cut the grate off with a plasma cutter. Now Merida was starting to get why they needed her. Four arrows in three shots were all she needed to buy them crucial time. It was a start, for the time being.

Next a group of guards began coming down from a cliff opposite of Captain America, ready to pile it on even more. For this one, Merida decided to pull out one of her explosive arrows, aiming it at one of the most vulnerable spots along the rock wall. Kaboom. The arrow blew apart a chunk of the wall upon impact, causing the men to fall in a mini rock slide. They weren't the only ones affected by that, though.

"Merida!" Cap interjected over her earpiece.

"What?! It's all I could think of. That really was a lot of guys coming after you."

"Okay, I appreciate the effort, but don't overdo it."

Cap brushed off some of the debris before finishing the plasma cut. "Alright, I'm going in," Cap alerted his mates, "And Merida? If I'm not out in ten minutes you come after me. That's an order."

"Wait, what?"

She couldn't get a response from him before he leaped right into the duct.


	11. Chapter 11

**Potential For Darkness**

* * *

 _T minus 2 minutes,_ Merida counted in her head.

Cap was still inside. No sign of Black Widow either. She was starting to get worried. While she was confident in their abilities, she could only think if they were have much trouble, or worse, somehow had gotten captured.

 _At zero, probably should just go now._

She swiftly hopped off her high spot and back for the ground. She couldn't believe she was doing it for real. She read every file she could that the Avengers had on their enemies and on themselves to prepare, but nothing would beat real experience.

Iron Man and War Machine were taking on the remaining HYRDA personnel pretty handily, but she had no choice but to sneak in.

"Urahh!"

A surprise came from above while she was skipping herself over to the facility, grabbing her by the neck. She kicked him in the legs and crouched down to throw him overhead. Another one appeared in her vicinity right as she landed on the platform in front of the main door, so she swiftly whipped out a Taser disk and aimed square for the body. She would be met by a third by the time she reached the air duct, so she pummeled him with her bow before finishing it with a leg sweep.

Inside the coast was relatively clear, as she was met with little resistance on her way to finding Cap and Natasha. However, she would soon get a clue as to why there was such little resistance. At some point she came across HYDRA agents, but they were all knocked out cold. Every single one she could see laid motionless on the facility floor. In deeper she eventually found the two she was looking for, but they were knocked out cold as well. It was a shocking sight to see for her. In that moment she could only think about the devastation she could have experienced herself back in DunBroch had she not put a poisoned arrow in that dragon. But that was then. This was now, and had to do her best to keep it together.

"Cap? Widow?"

The soldier was the first to wake up.

"Merida?" he first said waking up, "What happened?"

"I dunno, but it looks like you were out for a while. The lady next to you as well. And everyone else."

"Last I remember, I saw a…flash of light coming from that room over there."

Merida looked over to see a mysterious red glow radiating from the room Cap was pointing to.

"I think that's what got me," he finished himself.

Merida started making her way over there.

"Be careful," he warned her.

Merida cautiously approached the room, expecting anything to go wrong as she got closer. Luckily, her presence caused nothing of that sort, and she entered the room fine.

She did not know what to make of the glowing blue cube that was inside, only that it was clearly something she would want to mess with lightly. She stormed out to alert Cap.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

"The Tesserect, one of the Infinity Stones. I'll call in Stark to contain it so we can bring it home."

They would be interrupted by the HYRA agents waking back up.

"Come on, we need to get outta here and let him know," he said.

She helped Cap onto his feet and gave him his shield before running for it. Anyone that got up would be immediately put down again, either from being hit by the red, white, and blue shield or sniped down by Merida. Their streak would not last, however, as their efforts were not enough to reach the entrance they came in from.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons! Hands where we can see them!"

Boxed in with too many men holding machine guns, they had no choice but to drop everything and put their hands up. But suddenly, a blast occurred behind them, blowing a hole in the wall big enough to allow Iron Man to land himself down on the other side of it with War Machine. They quickly took out all the HYRDA agents in the room.

"We'll take it from here."

* * *

 ** _Filler: The Dark Side Cave_**

 _"_ _Well, I didn't expect this, but I think I'll have you go in there. It's important if you wanna understand yourself," Leia said._

 _"_ _What's that?" Anna asked._

 _"_ _It looks like our friendly Genie gave us a dark side cave in our little time warped, temporary training pocket dimension. There's one of these on the planet Dagobah that my brother had to go through for his training. Basically, it's a spooky area that's strong with the dark side of the Force. It can reveal a lot about the bad side of you through illusions and the like."_

 _"_ _Well, if what you're saying about the dark side is right, then I'm pretty sure I have something to worry about. I mean, Elsa and Kristoff both count as attachments, right? Isn't that what caused that Anakin guy to become Darth Vader in the first place?"_

 _"_ _It's much more complicated than that. Look, just go in, and then we'll talk. I know that sounds rough but that's all I can tell you now. You won't believe it until you see it."_

 _Anna sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."_

 _Anna crossed her fingers as she anxiously staggered herself into the cave. Soon enough, she would see an illusion of Hans igniting a red lightsaber. Logically, she knew it couldn't be real. Yet she couldn't ignore the intense feeling of the situation. She drew her lightsaber as well and spitefully went right at him. A few short seconds later she had quickly taken him down in three strikes. But the body that landed dead on the ground wasn't Hans anymore. It was her. The illusion turned into her before she knew it. She left the cave on the other side, panting hard and questioning herself what it all meant._

 _"_ _Well…I guess either I'm my worst own enemy, or I got some major revenge feelings going on. …I mean, I'd like to put Hans down for good if he keeps threatening us, but I guess the lesson is that killing him is not gonna undo all the harm he's done. It's not gonna change anything he's put us through already and put it behind us."_

 _Elsa gave Anna a hug as she was still catching her breath._

 _"_ _Attachment isn't about shunning loved ones," Leia lectured, "That's something the old Jedi Order got completely wrong. Attachment is a broad term used to describe a sort of seeing things from boxes; a mindset in which we think of people, things, and concepts as separate from ourselves that we cling on to. It is the mindset of believing that you need these external things in order to be happy. You used to think that you needed a man to be satisfied for life, for example. But there's more to it than that. Elsa, I think you could use the experience as well."_

 _"_ _Me? In that cave?" Elsa balked, "I dunno. Anna's way braver than me."_

 _"_ _Well, everything you could possibly see in there is just an illusion. You do risk losing some of your sanity a tiny bit, and for you I know that's dangerous, but I've got you covered. I need you to trust me."_

 _"_ _Nah, of course I do." She took a deep breath. "Okay."_

 _The air got a bit colder as Elsa set her gaze at the cave. It kept getting colder the closer she got to it. A gust of artic air went by as soon as she stepped through the entrance. She didn't know what to expect. But a few seconds later, she would promptly get the answers she was seeking. The illusion she experienced was far more elaborate than the one Anna had. She saw an entire crowd of people defaming her and could see and could feel stones mercilessly hitting her. It was as if a mob went after her just because of who she was, calling her names like "freak" and "monster". She got frustrated and angered enough that she flash froze all of them to the bone, instantly. The illusion stopped, and Elsa went outside the same way Anna went, panting just as hard and emotionally shaken just as much, if not more. She eagerly reunited with her sister again._

 _"_ _That's exactly not what I wanted to see," Elsa began, "It represents everything my parents drilled in to me that caused all my emotional problems to begin with." She sighed. "As far as I'm concerned, I want to think that I've learned to let it all go. But at the end of the day, I gotta realize I still have these feelings lingering."_

 _"_ _What did your parents teach you as a kid?" Leia inquired._

 _Elsa sighed again. "My dad told me 'conceal, don't feel'. That I had to not let anyone know I was different. That I had to present myself a certain way in order to be accepted. That I had to be anything but myself."_

 _"_ _That's the biggest kind of attachment there is."_

* * *

"You sure Merida can make it back by herself?" Elsa asked.

"She'll be fine," Rapunzel answered, "Trust me."

Elsa made her way towards Anna. "Anna wake up."

Anna snapped from her slumber in a sudden jolt, realizing she was back in the Avengers tower with Elsa and Rapunzel.

"You okay?" Elsa asked.

"That was some kind of weird nightmare," Anna answered, "Kept hearing things like 'darkness' and 'potential for darkness'. The scenes flashed by too fast for me to notice."

"You think it was-"

"I dunno, and I don't wanna fight out. Future is always in motion, sis."

Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna would leave the Avengers tower in New York after a long day and arrive back on their turf on the other side of the portal without Merida, as she was taking too long and they had other matters to attend to. But things would not go as planned for them either.

"More things needed to be done back in Arendelle?" Rapunzel asked.

"We still have-whoa!"

Before Anna could finish, they all had to duck as something came flying out of nowhere. They got up to see who it was.

"Ladies," Gaston began as the black goo receded, "A pleasure meeting you again. Two of you anyway. And who might this lovely white-haired one be?"

"It's Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. What do you want?" she grilled him.

"Oh, you see, I already know about your sister and your cousin. Last time we met they got in my way. And now I know even more about you guys."

"And I suppose we should ask how?" Rapunzel sneered.

Gaston let out a chuckle. "Oh I think you know. Or you'll find out very soon."

Not wanting to let him try anything, Anna called on the Force to telekinetically shove him into a boulder spine first.

"Anna!" Elsa reprimanded her, "What was that for?! We could've gotten more information outta him!"

Before Anna could answer her, Gaston came back with authority, webbing up Elsa and throwing her into a tree. With her taken out of the fight instantly, it was down to Rapunzel and Anna.

Summoning her long blonde hair and aiming it at a tree branch, Rapunzel would be first to retaliate. She quickly shortened it and willed it to swing her straight for a kick to Gaston's face. He would react in time, sidestepping and grabbing her leg before throwing her away.

"That has gotta stop happening," Rapunzel commented to herself mid-fight.

Going several feet into the air, igniting her lightsaber, and spinning sideways for an overhead slash, Anna came in next. But Gaston would hop backwards to dodge it with surprising agility. Anna stepped forward and took another swipe at him, but he would dodge that one as well, leaping overhead to do so. Anna then pulled off another acrobatic move of her own, spinning up off the ground a little over half a dozen feet to block a web shot by Gaston and to retreat. She would then land in a perfect position to hit him with an even bigger blast from the Force. She retracted her lightsaber and threw both her hands out in front of her. A visible hollow wave quickly flashed from her palms as Gaston was sent flying the other way. However, the impact of the hit was not strong enough to prevent Gaston from webbing her up while he was airborne, taking her right with him a little bit.

With Gaston focusing on Anna, Rapunzel felt she had a perfect opportunity to wrap him up and give him a taste of his own medicine as she was recovering. The hair-slinger attempted just that as she noticed him getting up. Gaston took notice and yet again dodged her hair. With Anna retracting her lightsaber and momentarily backing up to give way, Gaston blasted a web at Rapunzel as he approached. She would quickly sidestep to dodge that one. Next, she fired her hair again, this time aiming it at his feet. He would take to the air once more and land on the opposite side of her to evade. Rapunzel could only put an arm up to block an incoming knockout blow from him. She used the opportunity to give him a good knee to the crotch followed by a punch to the throat.

The brutal strike sent him dozens of feet away and definitely hurt a lot, so Rapunzel went after him to check for sure. But unfortunately for her, not as much as she wished. Gaston shrugged it off in seconds.

"You know Rapunzel I really despise people who take cheap shots like that," Gaston interrupted the fight, "I really do. And I'm not giving you any special treatment just cause you're a lady."

"Yeah? Well if you really do know us, including me, then you should know that I don't like to take any -"

To Rapunzel's surprise, Gaston rose to his feet and punched her in the solar plexus in one swoop motion, hard enough to draw vomit from her and bring her momentarily down for the count. Hard enough to send her at least eighty feet the other way, landing her right near where Elsa was.

It was now up to Anna to attempt to finish him off if Rapunzel couldn't get up in time, but that would be much easier said than done. Before she thought Rapunzel would have finished him, so it was no surprise to her that she could feel the anxiety growing.

With a new sense of urgency, she upped the pace. She reignited her lightsaber and jumped right back into his zone swiping and slashing at him every way she could. And Gaston would dodge every single one of those still. After a couple seconds she jumped back into a reverse spin to retreat again.

"I know everything there is to know about you, Anna," Gaston snickered.

"Oh really?" Anna countered, "Like, what'dya mean by that? Sorry, I'm just tryna-"

Gaston let out another chuckle. "I know from a…friend or two in a high place. I've learned all about your pathetic, excluded lives. All those door knocks asking your sister if she wanted to build that snowman."

Having no clue how he knew so much about their lives, Anna did her best to keep her composure and continued her blinding sequence of attacks. The breaks between her lightsaber swings became ever so less apparent to the casual observer the faster she went, almost until it looked like one big fearsome green blur of plasma. But she still missed him, every single time.

"All of that regret, denial," Gaston continued a little while later, "Just imagine what it would be like if she was gone for good."

Anna hastily lashed out at him in a series of unconnected, erratic slashes. She lost it. She couldn't believe the threats he was making and how he was doing , caught completely off-guard, could only dodge in sub-optimal ways in shock. It threw his train of thought way off, enough to allow Anna to seize an opportunity to strangle Gaston and lift him into the air with the Force.

She straightened herself out as soon as Gaston went up into the air. Her facial expression changed to a frown as she panted heavily, realizing she took it too far. She lowered her hand to release him, followed by her own collapse to the ground.

Gaston, however, was still in attack mode, and charged straight at Anna after a few seconds. But just in the nick of time, he would be knocked out by a homing ice attack from Elsa before he could try anything.


End file.
